


After Hours

by NinesByDawn



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, First Time, Foreplay, Inspired by a The Weeknd Song, Love Bites, Quickies, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesByDawn/pseuds/NinesByDawn
Summary: Robin and Raven's journey into taking the next step in their relationship, and exploring each other's desires thereafter. An ongoing collection of different flavors of RobRae smut.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Robin/Raven, Robrae
Comments: 29
Kudos: 120





	1. My Little Demon

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/ygTZZpVkmKg 
> 
> "You can find love, fear, friends, enemies, violence, dancing, sex, demons, angels, loneliness, and togetherness all in the After Hours of the night."—The Weeknd

Sometimes, it’s tough to be a young adult male with unfulfilled desires.

Robin was certainly feeling the frustration on this morning, as he awoke and immediately felt the urges come from deep inside him. He turned and glanced at his lover, still asleep and turned away from him. He shifted his body weight a little closer towards her, lightly putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning in. His morning wood poked her slightly and he recoiled a bit out of fear, but thankfully, she didn’t seem to have noticed. Robin could smell the slight scent of lavender from her locks, which only served to arouse him more. Gritting his teeth, he let go of her and rolled out of his bed, getting up to head to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help clear his mind.

The Boy Wonder turned the knob to the left, the steam starting to emanate off the jets of water. He closed his eyes and his mind began to wander, but his thoughts were all funneling towards one certain Raven. He imagined her in front of him, giving him the seductive smirk he loved as she ran her hands over his body, eventually getting down to his dick, still rock-hard from his thoughts, and stroking it. In his head, he turned her around and inserted himself, relieving all the tension he’d felt by finally being inside her. He’d always found Raven attractive, but it hadn’t been until their relationship had blossomed that he’d begun to appreciate it. Her curves had only gotten fuller as they’d grown older, and although she didn’t ever wear anything too revealing, almost everything ended up being very form-fitting on her.

Of course, he’d respected her wishes. He loved her, after all, and never wanted to push her beyond her boundaries. They’d messed around a few times and gotten a little handsy, but nothing more. Her ass was his favorite, and he wanted so badly to be able to make her point it up at him and thrust into that sight. But every time he’d tried to make a move, tried to take something off himself or her, he’d been stopped by her firm grip. She didn’t have to say anything, since they both understood. She admitted she wanted him too, though not with the same intensity he did, but she wasn’t ready. It was partly the worry about her powers, and also the hesitation over taking that step. She was just getting used to all the different feelings love could bring, and sex was another leap from there. He’d been in complete agreement, and promised her they would take it at a pace she was comfortable with. She still had to keep him in check occasionally when they did share a passionate moment, but he never pushed anything otherwise. However, this did leave him extremely agitated on days like today where his hormones dictated his thoughts. He’d been reduced to getting himself off when she wasn’t around, the fantasy of her nude body fueling his actions.

“Dude!” a voice came from outside the bathroom. “Look who’s wasting hot water now! Are you gonna be done anytime soon?” Robin’s eyes shot open and he glanced towards the door in annoyance. That was the trouble with being horny in the morning. Always having to shove those desires down somewhere and act normally in front of other people…

“I’m almost done!” he called back. Robin quickly pressed some soap onto his hands and lathered himself, while trying both physically and mentally to get rid of his boner. The thoughts continued to invade his mind. She was probably up now, those legs swinging over the side of the bed as she slipped off her nighttime clothes and into her leotard. He liked to fantasize about her in lots of lace, but he imagined she probably wore something that was comfortable and practical. Finishing up his shower, he still felt aroused but was at a point where his erection would probably disappear soon as he began the tasks of the day. The fantasies, however, still danced around in his head…

“You fall asleep in the shower or something?” Beast Boy grumbled as he emerged from the bathroom.

“Don’t worry about it,” Robin replied coldly. “You’d better hurry up or you’ll be late for training.”

“Late?! _You’re_ the one who took so long!” he protested. Robin snorted and brushed past him towards the main room. Cyborg and Starfire were up already, and he briefly greeted them before getting his coffee and bacon. He felt dazed from the combination of his fantasizing and the hot shower, and ate slowly, cutting the bacon into small pieces with his fork and absentmindedly eating one piece at a time.

“Morning.” The voice was soft-spoken, but that was because she knew he could pick up on it. Or at least, he usually could. Raven raised an eyebrow as she took a seat across from him, tea and waffles in hand. Robin continued to chop his bacon into tinier pieces, looking down at his greasy reflection in the plate. “Morning,” she repeated, a little louder. He tilted his head up and looked at her this time.

“Oh, hey.”

“You sure you got enough sleep?” she teased. He stared at her in response. The little brief laugh she let out at the end somehow managed to turn him on, and he felt his pants tighten up a little.

“Uh, yeah. Fine,” Robin said quickly. The smile disappeared off Raven’s lips and her face turned to an expression of slight concern.

“Everything okay?”

“I’m fine, Rae,” he repeated. He went back to picking at his breakfast and now it was the empath’s turn to stare. Something did seem… _off_ , but she couldn’t quite tell what by her instinct. The bond was always available, but she decided against intruding for now, thinking it probably wasn’t that big of an issue. Robin did have a tendency to be cranky before training sometimes anyhow, especially when he was going for a personal record.

The team lined up at the course for their usual morning routine. Robin stayed behind to man the course and because he wanted to go last today, so the others headed down. As they did, he eyed Raven, observing her movements. The Boy Wonder couldn’t stop staring at her. What was wrong with him? It wasn’t like she was doing anything even remotely sexually arousing. He watched as she brushed her hair back and start conversing with Starfire as they watched Cyborg get ready to go first. The thoughts and fantasies still hadn’t left. They were little whack-a-moles in his head, constantly popping up whenever he so much looked at her.

Raven was still engaged in conversation, but she felt Robin’s stares from a distance and glanced upwards. As soon as she did, his eyes averted away and he turned his attention towards the various control panels. Why was he staring? They’d been together for a while. This wasn’t like back when they were dating but hadn’t acknowledged the fact yet. He certainly was acting a little weird today. Her attention was diverted by Starfire droning in her ear, as well as the start of Cyborg’s run, and she turned back to them, temporarily forgetting about the issue.

“Boo-yah!” the half-robot yelled as he busted through the last barrier. The other three clapped as he struck a pose, but Robin snorted again.

“What is there to boo-yah about?” he questioned. “You finished 2.3 seconds slower than last time.”

“Chill out,” Cyborg replied. “I’m not warmed up yet.”

“You don’t _get_ to be warmed up in the real world.”

“Rae, come get your mans,” Cyborg called to her. “He’s starting to sound like the old him again.” She rolled her eyes at Cyborg, but turned to look at Robin atop the hill again. It wasn’t unusual for him to be abrasive, but this combined with his behavior from earlier had her wondering what was going on with him.

“Star, I know you can lift more than that. Quit dragging your feet.”

“You’re slacking again! Beast Boy, 6.5 seconds slower than your average last week? You do this poorly in combat practice and I’ll make you run the course again!”

“Dude, CHILL!” the shapeshifter retorted. “You have bad days too! Try to be allowing for some people!”

“We are _collectively_ performing poorly today,” Robin seethed. “ _You_ could’ve been the one to buck the trend, but you decided to fall in line with those two underperformers as well.” Raven narrowed her eyes at him as he continued arguing with Beast Boy. There was definitely something wrong with him. “Alright, Raven!” he yelled, turning to her. “Hopefully you can show these three how to get through this course properly.” She rolled her eyes and put her hood up. The signal sounded, and she focused on the task at hand, weaving through laser fire and moving various heavy objects with her telekinesis. Flying across the finish line, she continued up and landed directly in front of Robin.

“0.7 seconds slower. Not bad,” he remarked, looking at the screen. “But I expected more from you.” The empath glared at him, then grabbed his shoulder and stared directly at him while the other three recoiled, Beast Boy letting out a gulp.

“ _What_ is your deal today?” she asked between gritted teeth. “You’re acting like a _child_.” He glared back and brushed her shoulder off aggressively, then spun and started heading down.

“If none of you will commit to constantly improving, I’ll just have to show you myself,” he muttered. Cyborg awkwardly got up and hopped on the controls to prep the course for him.

“Y’all get in a fight or something?” he asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Raven responded, shaking her head. “He was fine last night. I don’t know what changed between then and now.” Robin barked at them from the start to fire up the course, and Cyborg obliged. The Boy Wonder expertly navigated the first part, using his staff to leap over the barricades and throwing birdarangs and explosive discs at the turrets that were firing. The four of them watched as he seemed to attack the course with anger, destroying everything he could and sprinting to try to reach the finish.

“That’s how you challenge yourself!” he roared at them. “Always try to beat your best! No excuses!”

“Our friend is exhibiting a severe case of ‘the grumps’,” Starfire remarked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Understatement of the century,” Raven drawled.

“Dude, the course isn’t over yet,” Cyborg reminded him. And sure enough, a new wave of turrets popped up and opened fire almost immediately. Robin, caught off guard, whipped his cape up, but was bent in an awkward position with one leg stretched out due to his late reaction.

“Dude, heads up!” Beast Boy cried, waving his arms. The young detective didn’t see the mini battering ram come from his blind side until it was too late. It slammed into him and he went flying over the edge, landing in the water with a loud splash. The four of them quickly made their way down to the shore, where he emerged, shaking his head and spitting out some water.

“You okay?” Raven asked.

“Friend, are you unharmed?” Starfire added. He jumped up onto the rocks, scowling.

“I think that counts as a DQ,” Cyborg teased. “We haven’t had one of those on this course in a long time.”

“Since I can’t properly set an example myself,” he began, still scowling, “The rest of training is cancelled this morning. Go and do whatever you want.” The four of them stared as he stormed off towards the tower.

“Sweet!” Beast Boy exclaimed. “More time for Mega Monkeys 13.” The three of them started discussing their plans for their suddenly free day, while Raven continued to stare at him as he made his way back into the building. Letting out a heavy sigh, she followed suit.

“Robin,” she stated sternly. She’d caught up to him in the hallway, and he stopped at her words, but didn’t turn around.

“What?”

“Tell me what’s going on,” she said, her tone softening a little.

“Nothing.”

“It’s not _nothing_ ,” she insisted. “Don’t do this.”

“I _can’t_ tell you,” he said, turning around. She raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean, you can’t?”

“I can’t.”

“We don’t keep things from each other. I promised I’d make an effort to open up to you. To not rely on myself so much anymore. And now, you won’t do the same?”

“Just use the bond,” he shot back angrily. “It reveals everything, doesn’t it? You don’t have to keep grilling me just to find out I won’t tell you.”

“I don’t _want_ to use the bond, Richard. I want _you_ to acknowledge the problem. And once you do, and figure out how you or I can help you with it, that’s how I want to find out.”

“Just go,” he said, waving his hand dismissively. Raven felt anger flare up in her now.

“What do you mean, _just go_? I thought you kicked this habit by now. Are you going to go brood in your room again because you didn’t finish some stupid obstacle course?”

“You can’t help me,” he stated. “Because you don’t want to. And I have to respect that.”

“What?” she asked, now confused. “I don’t…want to?”

“Never mind,” he huffed, turning around and starting for his room again.

“Richard.” He didn’t respond, feet stomping into the ground as the distance between them grew. “Richard!” she repeated, louder. Realizing it was futile, she glared in his direction and started for her own room. “Idiot,” she muttered.

Raven flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to make sense of everything. His behavior had definitely started in the morning, so something must have changed recently. They’d gone to sleep as usual the previous night, without any incident and with the usual cuddling and conversations about meaningless little things. His words echoed in her mind, and she sighed again. She didn’t want to spy on him, but it looked like she had no choice. 

Raven closed her eyes and focused on their bond. She felt her soul-self leave and probe around the edges of his mind, gathering information. She didn’t want to go deep into his head, just far enough to figure out everything he’d been feeling in the past few hours. A wave of passion suddenly hit her and her eyes shot open in surprise. Bouts of frustration followed, but she started to feel her nether regions heat up a little and gasped. She hung in for a little longer, trying to collect specific thoughts. The empath’s cheeks flushed with color as she stumbled upon his fantasies. She called the raven in her mind back to her, and dropped her head back against the pillow, eyes still wide open. So this was why he couldn’t articulate what was bothering him. Couldn’t and wouldn’t, out of embarrassment or shame. She laid down on her bed completely, contemplating the situation.

She certainly hadn’t expected him to be _this_ frustrated with her, and felt just a little guilty about it. It was still her decision, but she couldn’t have expected him to go along with it for this long without dealing with at least some internal turmoil. She did find herself wanting him at times, but the feeling usually didn’t last very long so it was easy for her to dismiss and not think about it otherwise. But, at the same time, that didn’t excuse the way he’d acted. She narrowed her eyes again, thinking about the progression. The awkwardness at breakfast, replaced by the abrasiveness and anger at training as his desires tried to find a way to get out, and the emotions all combining during their argument.

_What should I do?_ She wondered. Talking to him was obviously the first step. She thought about how she should acknowledge the situation, and what, if anything, she should promise. She didn’t want to do anything too far for her own comfort, but she did want to relieve some of the tension that was gnawing at him…

_Do the do!_ Happy sang. _I’ve seen how those abs make you blush. You know you want it._

_I do not believe this would be the best course of action,_ Knowledge interjected.

_I didn’t ask for your opinions, but I don’t really have a choice, do I?_

 _No ma’am,_ Brave replied. _I agree with Happy. Why don’t you show him who’s the boss bitch around here?_ Her different personalities continued to chime in for a few moments, before she felt a chill run through her.

_Punish him._ She sat in stunned silence, unable to muster a response. _Punish him,_ the voice repeated in its sinister tone. _Make him feel pain…_

_Impossible,_ she thought finally. Then, the cold fury, a feeling she wasn’t sure if the voice was responsible for or not, set in. _Which one of you let it out?_ She demanded.

_It was none of us,_ Passion insisted. _Your meditation and spells have greatly strengthened your defenses against it._

 _Then_ why _is it talking to me again?_

 _It tends to behave similarly to Passion,_ Knowledge remarked. _Of course, it struggles to articulate itself because of your mental and emotional strength. But, in times of emotional stress, your defenses can be compromised. I suggest you come to a conclusion about how to approach your feelings soon, before it overwhelms the rest of us…_ Raven shut her eyes and locked all the Emoticlones back into a secluded corner of her mind, then ruminated on Anger’s words. Punish him…he had been an asshole, and without much justification for it in her opinion, even after finding out his thoughts. It might be good to draw on its powers just this once, despite the high risk of losing control…

An evil smirk slowly spread across her lips, and she released the Emoticlones from containment briefly.

_It’s right._ The others gasped.

_Look, I’m all for putting yourself out there, but…listening to that thing?_ Brave said nervously in her head.

_Good…_

 _Listen to me,_ Raven thought, directing her attention to the one she’d kept contained for so long. The sinister voice quieted immediately, a sign of who truly was in control now. _I can admit that for once, it is best to channel your power. But don’t think you’re going anywhere anytime soon._ And with that, she concentrated and locked it away again, with an accompanying demonic howl. _The rest of you are going back as well,_ she continued, and locked up the other personalities. Exhaling, she looked around her room. Anger’s power certainly was exhilarating to use in the moment, though its flame always burned everything, including her, if she let it go for too long. She would just have to be careful not to let it overwhelm her tonight. Raven opened her closet, searching through her civilian clothes. She thought for a minute before deciding on her outfit. First, a little shopping was in order. Then, to borrow something…

* * *

Robin sat alone on his bed that night, elbows on his lap. He’d been aimlessly doing random things for most of the day, varying from building gadgets to hunting through the archives on villain profiles he already knew like the back of his hand. He’d avoided everyone else since the morning, and had retreated to his room early in the evening. He knew he was wrong to push Raven away, but he wasn’t ready to face her quite yet. He couldn’t quite swallow his pride enough to apologize, and as for the reason why…well, he couldn’t come up with the words for that.

Laying down, he sorted through his thoughts and tried to come up with something coherent to tell her. The erotic thoughts had ceased, forcefully pushed out by his initial anger at her, and then the wave of regret that came after. The bond came to his mind, and he sat up again. He probably should figure out how she was feeling now before he went to go find her. And at this point, she’d probably have figured out his emotions too, so there was no point in pretending anymore. He concentrated on her, probing her mind for thoughts…excitement? Lust? Robin rubbed his temple, confused. He felt hope rise through him, and temporarily forgot about the situation at hand. Maybe she was coming around to the idea. Maybe he finally would get to experience what he’d been longing for for so long.

A portal suddenly opened in his floor, and he stared as she emerged. Robin’s jaw dropped as he eyed what she was wearing. She had on one of his old shirts, a simple red T-shirt with the neckline stretched out due to how often he slept in it, but what shocked him more was the lack of pants. He sat, speechless, as she slowly made her way towards him. Entranced by the sway of her legs, his brain had started to shut off completely.

“Where—when—did you get that?” It was the first thought that came out of his mouth. She looked at him curiously, then edged ever closer to him.

“You want this back?” Raven cooed. She took a corner of the shirt with each hand and slipped it off in one swift motion, then tossed it at his face. “I believe I made a promise that you’d get to see this, didn’t I? What do you think?” He quickly grabbed the shirt off his face and gawked more as she put a hand on his chest, forcefully pushing him down on the bed, then straddling him. She was wearing a matching black bra and panties, each adorned with lace around the edges. Just like in his fantasy…

“Now, Robin,” she said, with hints of both disappointment and lust in her voice. “If all you wanted was me, you could’ve just asked politely earlier…” He started breathing heavily, and she smiled at how overwhelmed the Boy Wonder was in the moment. “You won’t be needing these,” she continued, as she placed her hands on his shirt. Robin numbly put his arms up, allowing her to pull his shirt off and toss it aside. The empath then snatched his mask, staring intently into his shocked cerulean eyes.

“R-Rae…” he managed to stammer. “Why are you doing this…”

“You had to be a _typical boy_ and get angry at me, instead of just _talking_ to me about it,” she said disapprovingly, putting a hand on his cheek. “So, I think you deserve…a little _punishment_ ,” she whispered, leaning in close to his ear. “I’m going to have a lot of fun with you. But you might not find it so fun when we’re done.” She leaned in and nibbled on his ear for a little, sending shivers went down his spine. Her head came back so that they were face to face, her body pinning his on the bed. He was captivated by her seductive smirk, the gaze like she was waiting for him to do something. He felt the tent in his pants grow larger, and she noticed as well. The empath giggled as she positioned her legs so that they were out of the way.

“Raven…” he whispered. He reached a hand out towards her chest, the slight bounce of her breasts agonizingly taunting him, but she slapped it away.

“No touching unless I say so,” she told him, still smirking. She leaned in and crashed her lips to his, and he greedily accepted what part of her he could get, wrapping his arms around her back. They shared a few sloppy kisses before he felt her tongue ask for entrance, and he obliged, their tongues now circling inside his mouth. She moved her hips around until she was positioned just below his erection, and started grinding against him, sending an electric feeling coursing through his body.

“Fuck,” he grunted, their tongues still intertwined. She smirked as they kept kissing, and grinded faster, the stiffness of his member turning her on as well. Robin couldn’t handle it anymore, and reached his hand down to her ass, trying to grab it. Raven grabbed his wrist and swung his arm back down, then glared at him.

“I said, _no_ touching where you’re not allowed to.”

“I need it,” he breathed, and his other hand lashed out. His fingers had barely grazed her skin before they were wrapped in a dark aura and pinned down on the bed. She pressed down on him more, pushing him further down into the mattress. Raven pressed her forehead to his, then stared into him with her icy gaze that had terrified countless others.

“We can do this the easy way…” she began, before raising a hand. Two cuffs made of her dark energy appeared around his wrists, fixing his arms above his head. “Or the _hard_ way. It’s your choice.”

“Easy,” he gasped. “Easy.” She smiled and the cuffs disappeared.

“Good boy.” She resumed grinding herself against him and started kissing his neck, occasionally sinking a few teeth into certain spots. His dick was painfully hard now, and there was nothing he could do except put his hands on her back and take it. He groaned at his helplessness, his inability to do anything to relieve his arousal. This only served to have the opposite effect on Raven, who was thoroughly enjoying the sight of their leader so tortured and in _her_ control.

“Your pants are doing more work than I am. That’s no fun,” she whispered disapprovingly. She got up and moved a little off of him, before undoing his belt and yanking them off. His cock formed a tall bulge in his boxer briefs, a wet spot on the tip. “This is the reason you had to be such an asshole today, huh?” she said, putting a hand on it. She cupped the entirety of his crotch in her hand, giving it a squeeze and eliciting loud groans from him. “Is this what you wanted, Boy Blunder? You horny little boy?” she asked, gripping it tighter in her hand.

“Yes,” he answered between deep breaths. She smirked and started stroking the shaft, causing him to gasp. The sight of her half-naked and the physical pleasure was making him blank out, and he found himself unable to form coherent thoughts in his head.

“I know you want more, but you’re not going to get that tonight,” she told him. “You don’t deserve it. But what you _do_ deserve is a little reminder of how to behave.” She straddled him and laid on top of him again, resuming the grinding. Robin was going insane with the feeling of just two thin layers of clothing separating them, the fact that he was _so_ close now. Raven moved over to his collarbone and sunk her teeth in just above it.

“Hah…Rae…” he gasped. She didn’t respond, continuing to bite into his skin. It hurt a little bit, but it felt more like an uncontrollable itch that he couldn’t do anything about. She finally stopped after a minute, gazing at his collar and seeming satisfied.

“Nice and red,” she whispered. “Now, for the other one…” She moved over to his other side and bit in again. Robin’s physical senses were overloaded from his dick hard against her waist, to her hands gripping his pecs tightly, to her teeth deep in his skin. She finished marking him and brought her face back to in front of him again.

“Tell me what you want, Richard.”

“You,” he croaked. She narrowed her eyes and placed one hand on his neck, applying some pressure.

“Say it properly, Richard. Tell me what you want,” she hissed.

“I want you, Raven,” he said. “I want you so fucking badly. Please.”

“Good.” She smirked at him yet again, then traced a finger around his neck. “I’m not done with you quite yet. You’ll be able to hide the other two. But not this one…” She pressed her lips to his neck, and he felt her teeth on it a second later.

“Don’t,” he begged.

“That’s the point, Boy Blunder,” she whispered, momentarily stopping. “You’re gonna show this mark to everyone, whether you want to or not. And remember two things. One, that you’re mine. And two…” She bit into him again aggressively, while circling her tongue around the spot. “Be on your best behavior.” She broke away and examined her work, a deep red bruise a little over an inch in length imprinted on his neck. They stared at each other, the look of satisfaction on her face a stark contrast to the storm of emotions showing on his shocked expression.

“I’m going to be leaving now,” Raven announced.

“Wh-what?”

“I told you you weren’t going to get what you wanted. I have one last gift for you.” A single finger of hers became enveloped in darkness, before she tapped the top of his member. He felt heat course through his crotch, like he was on the verge of orgasm, before it stopped and was replaced with a sharp pain in his balls. Robin cried out at the stabbing sensation. “What do you boys call it? ‘Blue balls’?” she remarked amusedly. “Well, enjoy it.”

“Fuck.” It was the only thing he could muster at this point. She leaned into him again with a stern look.

“I know you want to take care of it yourself,” she whispered. “But I’m not going to let you. I _will_ know if you have, and next time, you might enjoy this even less. Don’t worry. It only lasts a _little_ longer than normal. But let it remind you to just ask nicely when you want something, instead of taking it out on me.”

“Okay,” he breathed, still in pain.

“Sleep tight,” she said, grinning devilishly, before disappearing in a shroud of darkness. Robin’s head hit the mattress and he laid spread-eagled on his bed, his head pounding and his entire body covered in sweat. Three angry red marks adorned his collar and neck, he was panting heavily, and he had a pain in his nether regions that was burning him alive. Somehow, he didn’t doubt she would know if he tried to alleviate it. He was too terrified to push it. He tried to figure out what the hell had just happened, and everything she’d just done to him. As he lay there, frozen, one thought rang out among all the others swirling around.

Don’t mess with the demon.


	2. Initiation

Neither of them spoke about it for a few days, but both were keenly aware of it. It was Robin who had to endure the questions, as he wore the green scarf she’d knitted for him a while back all the time until the hickeys started to fade. He’d been mocked roundly by Cyborg and Beast Boy for wearing a scarf in the usually warm Jump City climate, and had chosen to ignore their pestering about it until they finally gave up. Meanwhile, he’d been seeing less of Raven lately, but frequently felt a storm of emotions in her through the bond. Robin wondered what was going on, but also decided he didn’t really want to deal with her endlessly complex mind for the time being.

Robin sat at the table, going through his usual breakfast routine of consuming copious amounts of protein and coffee while reading through the newspaper. There were some loose ends with the mobs to be tied up, and he also felt some concern in him as he read about market trends and thought about how they would possibly affect the Titans’ finances. He finished up and was about to head for the training course when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Raven asked. He nodded and followed her into the hallway. Raven glanced back at him towards the door, then walked a little further until they were a safe distance away.

“So?” Robin asked. “What is it?”

“Robin,” she began. She looked up at him, willing herself to hold her eye contact with him. She smiled a little. “I—I think I’m ready.”

“Ready? Ready…for what?” he asked, confused. Raven’s face darkened.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“Oh…oh!” Robin realized. He put a hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly, while she looked at him with an unamused expression. Robin’s cheeks then flushed as he processed his realization in his mind, and his face turned to a look of worry. “Wait…Raven. Are you sure?”

“I thought about it a lot,” she said. “And…I’m obviously staying with you. There’s stuff I can’t control, but if it’s up to me…” She took both his hands, and continued looking into his eyes. “We’ll be together a very long time. And I do want to experience what it’s like.”

“Are you sure?” Robin repeated. “I mean, I might be influencing you with my emotions. Or maybe you haven’t thought it through yet. Or maybe—”

“Robin,” Raven said quietly. He stopped talking. “I haven’t exactly been fair to you. Just because I told you I need time doesn’t mean I can just put it off. So that’s what I’ve been doing. Is thinking about it. And I’ve reached a conclusion.”

“You don’t need to fulfill what I want if you’re not comfortable,” he said, pushing his hands in the air.

“But I _am_ comfortable now with the thought of it. Or, at least, I think I am,” she said with a shrug. “If I’m not when we get there, I’ll let you know, and I know you’ll respect me. That’s how we’re supposed to support each other, isn’t it? We haven’t been communicating about… _this_.” She gripped his hands a little tighter. “Do you still want this? If you don’t, or if you need time to think, I understand.”

“Rae…” Robin started. He stared at her, thinking through his words. “Of course I still want it. I’m just…worried about you still. That’s all.” He glanced over his shoulder at the door leading to the main room, before looking off to the side. Finally, he turned his head back to her. “I think…I’m willing to try anything. I want you a lot. But I never really thought about actually getting to this point…”

“And I’m telling you that I’ve thought it through,” Raven said firmly. “And if either one of us wants to back out, then we can do that.”

“Okay,” Robin said, breathing out. “So, when did you want to…”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight?!” he exclaimed.

“Well, yeah,” Raven said. “I mean, they’ll be out at that concert, remember? So it’ll just be us two. Come to my room?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” he said quickly. “Wait…what about your powers?”

“I’ve been meditating. And studying up too. I can’t guarantee something won’t break, but…I feel like there’s a much reduced chance of it happening.”

“What if they come back early?”

“I’ll soundproof the room, just in case.”

“What about protection?” Robin asked quickly. All these worries were now popping into his head as he wrapped his mind around what was about to happen.

“I’ll also take care of that,” she said reassuringly. “I have quite a lot of books, as you know.”

“Alright. I trust you,” Robin said.

“You’re quite lucky to have someone like me, you know. Who can just take care of all the little details with a few spells…” she said playfully, waving her hand. 

“I’m lucky for more than just that,” he said, smiling.

* * *

The two birds spent the rest of the day being anxious in their own ways. For Raven, the nervousness was beginning to rise to the surface again. She sat in her room for most of the afternoon, attempting to meditate but usually being interrupted after an hour or so by her ruminations. She obviously knew about sex both from reading and her general knowledge of the world and pop culture, but representations were one thing. She stood up and looked herself over in the mirror, turning her body to the side. One of her legs protruded out from her cloak, and she opened her cloak just a bit to examine herself. She’d always had a slim figure—not too skinny, but definitely on the lighter side. Raven had never really thought about how her body looked to others—her demonic side made sure it always stayed in approximately the same build, and she’d never had interest anyway in making herself seem sexy. She sighed and plopped down on her bed. He was going to see her body, for better or worse. It had been so easy for her when she was angry with him and wasn’t actually going to risk anything. But it was different now.

Robin spent the afternoon getting a workout in, going through endless bags in the gym. He liked to think exerting physical energy usually got his mind off things, but it wasn’t going to be the case this time. As he knocked another bag off its chain, he thought about what to expect. His heart thumped against his chest, beating with a combination of adrenaline from his workout and excitement about the night. He thought about all the things he wanted to try while he started to lift, but cut himself off. Robin was going to respect her boundaries, no matter what. He told himself not to expect too much. Maybe she would get uneasy about it at the last moment. It was okay to him—he would wait as long as she needed. As he set the bar back on the rack after hitting the bench hard, he wiped his face and let out a deep breath. He was going to finally see his fantasies play out—maybe. And if not, he’d be a little disappointed but supportive all the same.

Raven had kicked her boots off and begun to meditate again to pass the time and calm herself. The sky outside had quickly turned from a bright orange to pitch-black, and she felt herself drifting into a calmer state quicker than before. She lost track of exactly how much time had passed, but her tranquility was softly interrupted by a knock at the door. The empath unfolded from her hovering lotus position and planted her feet on the floor, then strode over to get it.

“Hey,” Robin said softly. He was dressed in a plain white T shirt and black and red gym shorts. “Can I come in?”

“You dressed for the occasion?” she remarked amusedly.

“I figured you wouldn’t wanna…struggle too much,” he said. He shrugged and stepped inside her room, glancing around. Her tall bookshelves were covered in duct tape, as well as most of her other belongings and wall decorations. Robin stared as he turned around, looking at every corner of her room. “Rae…didn’t you say you had everything…under control?”

“Mostly,” she replied, as she sat down on her bed. “But I wanted to be careful. Just in case.” He sat down next to her, and took her hand.

“You’re sure?” he asked. She nodded.

“I know you’re worried about me. And I appreciate that. But—” she raised a hand and his mask lifted off his face and into her fingers, “I want you to stop worrying. I can make my own decisions. And I want you.”

“Sorry,” he amended. “It’s just…a little sudden to me.”

“I know. But maybe it wasn’t actually that sudden. Maybe…I just wasn’t acknowledging it.” She faced him and stared into his intense blue eyes, putting a hand on his chest and gently rubbing it.

“Just tell me if you don’t want to do something,” he said.

“I will,” Raven replied. “And…sorry for what I did to you earlier. Hopefully you weren’t too…miserable.”

“I definitely was,” he grumbled, shaking his head. She flinched at his reaction, but he quickly pivoted. “But it’s okay. I was definitely being an ass. And you were angry for good reason.”

“Mmm.”

“But,” he began, bringing her closer to him, “It was _very_ hot. I wanna see…more of that.” He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, placing a kiss on her lips. She responded by shutting her eyes as well, and returned the passion with her own lips. Robin flipped his body and pressed her down on the bed, while they continued to make out. She felt his erection start to form and press against her, and smiled to herself, running a hand through his hair. Robin gently grinded on her, signaling his desire and eliciting a slight moan from the empath. He broke for air and stared into her eyes.

“Raven,” he murmured. “I think it’s time you put a few precautions in place…”

“I agree,” she whispered. Raven raised a hand and the entirety of her room became covered in darkness, before it seeped into the walls and disappeared. “There. My room’s soundproof for the night. And also…” She recited a brief incantation, and her body became covered in dark energy. Robin got off her and backed away instinctively, before the energy focused itself on her core and disappeared. “That’s protection.”

“You’re the best,” he said. He placed his hands on the button of her cloak and undid it, then brought her up to face him with his right hand as his left slid the cloak from out underneath her and pushed it to the floor. Robin laid back down on her and met her lips again, pressing harder into them now. She placed her hands on the back of his head and pushed him into her, wanting to feel more of him. A hand moved from his head slowly down to his shorts and grasped his junk. Robin grunted and his tongue entered her mouth in return. Raven smiled to herself again, sending her tongue to dance and continuing to get more sounds out of him with her free hand.

Robin broke free again, then picked himself slightly off of her. He reached his arm around until his fingers found the zipper in the back of her leotard. He gave a slight tug on it.

“I’m going to get rid of this,” he said huskily. She nodded, and he leaned over and unzipped it all the way. Robin then reached down and undid her belt, and pulled on the bottom of her leotard. Raven slipped her arms out of her sleeves and wriggled a bit to help him, until she was out of the long garment. The Boy Wonder stared at his girl in her underwear, the same lace-adorned set he’d seen the last time they’d gotten this intimate.

“You need to lose something too,” she whispered, and tugged on his shirt. He grinned and raised his arms as she pulled on the bottom of the shirt, easily peeling it off of him in one motion and tossing it aside as well. 

“See? I came prepared,” he teased. She rolled her eyes and gripped his pec, while tracing lines across his body with her finger on her other hand. He reached around his neck to take his necklace off, before she placed a hand on top of his and stopped him.

“Robin,” Raven said quietly. She grasped the metallic red robin in her fingers, and looked into his eyes. “Leave this on.” She held up her own raven around her neck with her other hand, and he nodded in understanding. A soft smile crossed her face, and she brought him in again for more kissing. Robin felt himself get harder, his shorts allowing minimal restriction, and continued grinding against her. He moved off her lips and started working on her neck, planting long and wet kisses across every inch of it. She moaned a little louder, and he felt himself grow more turned on. He made his way further down her body, moving her necklace out of the way and kissing until he reached her cleavage.

“I want to see these,” he whispered. She sat up and he moved his hands to her back again, trying to find the clasp to her bra. His fingers felt the metal and he hastily tugged on it, to no avail. Frowning, Robin pinched a part of it with each hand and tried tugging in various directions, but still couldn’t undo the clasp.

“Struggling a bit, Boy Blunder?” she said softly, while giggling a little. “Let me help.” She moved his arms off of her and reached back herself, undoing the clasp and slipping the bra off. Raven laid back down and Robin immediately got on top of her, taking in the sight.

“Wow…” he breathed. Raven blushed a little at him gawking at her breasts. They were a good size, not disproportionately large, but notable all the same. He reached a hand out and grasped one of them, rubbing his thumb on her erect nipple. The empath let out a drawn-out moan, and Robin found himself breathing more heavily. He placed his other hand on her right breast and started squeezing both of them. She let out louder moans when his fingers brushed across her nipples, and he was finding himself extremely turned on by her noises. Robin tilted his head down and placed his mouth on her right breast, while continuing to fondle the other one. Raven gasped as he started sucking, the alien sensation sending extreme pleasure throughout her. Out of the corner of her half-shut eyes, she glimpsed a dark object starting to wobble a bit, and refocused, trying to maintain control. The object stopped, and she smiled, before suddenly getting hit with another feeling of intense pleasure.

“Fuck,” she gasped. Robin grinned to himself as his tongue brushed on her nipple. He sent it in a circular motion, alternating between sucking and rubbing his tongue around her breast. He kept going for another moment, then switched over to her other breast and began the same process. His hand continued squeezing and rubbing the breast he’d just worked on. Raven felt herself getting wetter, and in less control of her moans. “Dick…fuck…” she whispered. He finished after a minute, and came back up to meet her, as they shared a sloppy kiss.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

“Dick…” She reached a hand down into his shorts and wrapped her hand around his member. “Let me have some fun too.” In his teasing of her, Robin had momentarily forgotten about how hard he was now. He rolled off her and she turned to get on top of him, pulling his shorts and briefs both off at once. His cock stood straight up, a few drops of precum on the tip. Raven blushed a little at…how turned on he was. She sat up, gripping his cock and starting to rub up and down with her hand. He groaned, and she leaned in, planting kisses all over his upper body. Her strokes became a little firmer and slower, eliciting louder groans from him. She gazed over his body, the muscles rippling throughout, and felt immensely happy again that she had somehow managed to end up with someone so handsome. Continuing, Raven kissed around his abs, and started stroking him faster.

“Rae…” He looked at her, and she smiled back.

“You like?”

“ _Love_ it,” he said, his breaths becoming more ragged. She brought her other hand down and squeezed his balls, and felt his enjoyment ring out to her through the bond. The signal washed over her and she gasped aloud, causing her to stroke him even faster. The room filled with the sounds of their pleasure. Raven continued until she felt her hand tire, and laid back down on him, kissing him and engaging in another round of their tongues dancing with each other.

“Raven,” he panted. He stared intently into her wide violet eyes. “I need to fuck you. Now.”

“Robin…” she hesitated.

“Rae…” he brushed some hair out of her face. “Do you not want to?”

“I want to,” she said. “I…I’m just…a little nervous. Still.”

“We’re in this together,” Robin said, reassuring her. He wrapped his fingers around hers and gripped her hand tightly. She let out a deep breath, and nodded.

“You’re right.” She laid back down on top of him and he reached his hands out, sliding her soaked panties down her legs, the final garment to go. Raven pulled one leg back and kicked her underwear off her other leg. Robin kept his hands on her ass, giving each cheek a squeeze.

“You’re perfect,” he said. “Your body’s…amazing.”

“It’s not,” she whined softly. He chuckled and kissed her again.

“Are you ready?” he asked. Raven took another deep breath, and nodded. Robin guided her to right above his dick with his hands. Raven straddled him, her knees on the bed, until her entrance was above him. She slowly went down on him, and loudly gasped at the initial feeling, squeezing her eyes shut. Robin gripped her waist tightly with both his hands, as she moved back up and then down again. He started thrusting a little himself, his mind exploding over the sensation. She felt so wet…and _so_ good. Raven bit her lip as she continued to feel him inside her. She kept moving slowly up and down on him, still not used to it yet.

“Rae?” Robin asked, momentarily stopping. She opened her eyes. “Does it hurt?”

“A little,” she admitted. “But…it feels good.” She smiled at him, and he returned the favor, before starting up again. He began to thrust more vigorously, and she moaned louder, the sounds filling the room. Grunting, he took her in, her breasts bouncing and the ragged gasps becoming more frequent. Raven started to get more pleasure from feeling his member fill her, and pressed her hands on his pecs, leaning forward onto him. She crashed her lips into his, and shook her ass, rubbing herself on him. Robin throatily grunted while their tongues got busy once more. He started to feel pressure build in his cock, and thrusted harder, causing the empath to make some high-pitched moans.

“Richard,” she gasped. She felt her nether region heating up, and not only that, but started to feel his pressure as well.

“Raven,” he groaned. The bond began to hum, the signals from both of them crashing against the other’s mental barriers. He felt her close to climax, and his mind was filled with nothing but pleasure. The “Richard”s grew louder from Raven, each one prompting another hard thrust. Robin pressed as deep as he could inside her, their moans beginning to blur and sound as one. 

“Richard…fuck…Richard…” She pushed herself further into him and felt herself growing closer. Her name kept escaping Robin’s lips in between his breaths, the sight of her pushing his arousal to a peak. As they both neared their climax, the books on her shelves started to float, banging against each other.

“Raven…hah…fuck,” he grunted, as he reached his release, the pressure in him suddenly all relieving itself. She let out a loud, drawn-out moan, as she hit her climax as well, the sensation sending waves through her entire body. A loud bang echoed throughout the room, that somehow neither one of them heard. The empath trembled and collapsed on top of him, and he wrapped her tightly around his naked body, his breath still hot on her collar. “Raven…” Robin murmured. He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes, meeting her vulnerable look. He held up the raven around her neck for a second and smiled, then pressed his lips to hers, putting a hand on the back of her head to keep her there. She separated after a while for air and buried her face in his chest. They stayed like that for a moment, before Robin felt moisture on his skin.

“Rae,” he whispered, concerned. “Why are you…crying?” She looked up at him, the tears blurring her vision a little.

“Robin,” Raven said, starting to choke up. She gripped him tightly, and closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to his chest again. “Dick. Richard. I-I…I _love_ you. So much.” Out of the corner of his eye, Robin vaguely recognized one of her bookshelves topple over in the darkness.

“Raven,” he began, squeezing her tighter. “I love you too.”

“No,” she said through sobs. “I can’t lose you, Robin.” Her crying was muffled by his body, but he could still feel the raw emotion emanating off of her. “You—I just—I can’t. I _can’t_.”

“I’m here,” he said softly. He brought her up to face him, and cupped her cheek with his hand. He kissed her lightly on her cheek. “I’m here,” he repeated. “Raven. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’re my fucking rock, Robin,” Raven sobbed. “I—just—everything.” The last of her bookshelves flew up, slamming into the ceiling and denting it before falling to the floor, scattering her books everywhere. Robin felt his throat clench, a wave of emotion washing over him now too.

“Raven,” Robin whispered, a single tear sliding down his face. “I need you…just as much.” He kept her in his embrace, his face resting on top of her hair. “We need each other. And…we have a bond. We’re not going anywhere.” Raven’s mind blanked and she allowed herself to sink into him, his warmth and presence starting to have a calming effect on her. She too felt warm in Robin’s arms, and he felt himself relax. The birds laid there for a few more minutes in silence, the moon casting the only illumination in her room.

“Sorry,” she said quietly, after a while. She raised a hand and a tissue floated into it, which she used to dry the last of her tears on her face. “It’s just…a lot. I’m…a bit of a mess right now.”

“Don’t apologize for anything,” Robin said, warmly smiling at her. “It’s a lot for me too. But…” He kissed her forehead, right above her chakra, then pressed his to hers again. “I wanted this moment with you. _Only_ you. And many more after this.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever opened up so much…to anyone,” she murmured to herself.

“Mmm,” he hummed. “Me neither.” A small smile spread across her lips and she returned his kisses, placing one on his cheek.

“Thanks for being so patient with me,” Raven said happily. She laid her body down entirely on top of him.

“No problem. You’re the best,” Robin said.

“Hmm…” Raven suddenly felt the overwhelming exhaustion in her body and mind, and exhaled.

“Tired?” he inquired, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Yeah,” she mumbled, rolling off him and laying down on her back next to him.

“Me too,” Robin said, starting to feel the heaviness in his body as well. He pulled her sheets over both of them, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Night,” Raven said simply, her eyelids starting to close. “Love you…” 

“Good night. Love you too,” he whispered back. The two heroes quickly fell asleep in her now upended room, their shared warmth a beacon of peace that calmed them both.


	3. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/5TAko3RH0bk
> 
> From the morning to the evening
> 
> Complaints from the tenants
> 
> Got the walls kicking like they six months pregnant...

Raven slowly came to her senses. The first thing her mind registered was the wall of her room she was facing, partially lit by the rays of the early sunrise. She opened her eyes fully, and gazed at the wall more closely. Something was…off. Then she realized that her nightstand, usually right next to her, was missing, as well as the table that usually stood next to the wall. She sat up, and as she did, Robin’s hands, still around her waist, brushed across her naked body before dropping off of her. Raven shivered a bit, startled at the sensation. She looked towards the door, and her jaw dropped in horror at the sight. The duct tape hadn’t done any good, as all her shelves were toppled on each other, books were scattered everywhere, and a giant dent had formed in the ceiling.

“Ugh,” she groaned, rubbing her temples. She would have to meditate even more the next time they decided to do it. That, or find a different way to stay in control. A part of her wondered if they’d ever be able to just…fuck whenever they wanted. Just another struggle with her powers. Raven sighed, then turned to Robin. He looked like he was still fast asleep, his hands now at his sides. She huddled closer to him, before noticing a protrusion in the sheets. Lifting the sheets up, she found his cock, fully erect. _Boys and their morning wood,_ she thought to herself. Staring at it, she felt herself begin to get turned on as she remembered the events of the previous night. Raven felt a dull heat start up between her legs as she recalled the feeling of him inside her. It had been stiff at first, but as she had gotten used to the sensation of him filling her, she had only wanted more. The empath let out a quiet moan, then reached her hand out, gripping his cock. She smirked, and slowly moved her hand up and down the shaft. Raven watched his face intently, being sure not to go vigorously enough to wake him up just yet.

“Fuck…fuck yeah,” Robin said softly, his eyes still closed. She grinned, and kept stroking him gently, watching his reaction. Robin kept muttering words and making soft noises. Raven slowly increased her speed, deciding she didn’t want to wait around any longer for him. “Fuck…Raven…” he said. His body started shifting more, and his eyes finally shot open. “Raven?”

“Hi,” she whispered, putting her hand on his chin. She tilted him towards her and leaned in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

“You look good,” Robin said playfully, eyeing her body.

“Right back at you,” Raven replied, putting a hand back on his cock. He smiled as she started to gently stimulate him again.

“How was last night?”

“Amazing. What did you think?”

“Same thing,” he said. He pulled her closer, then rested his face in the crook of her neck. “You’re beautiful. I don’t wanna hear anything from you about it. It’s a fact.” He started kissing her neck, while rubbing the small of her back with one hand. The details of the night were now coming back to Robin as well, and he was keenly aware of her breasts resting on his chest. He reached his other hand down to her ass, giving it a squeeze.

“Let’s stay like this,” she whispered. He stopped and started to think.

“What time is it?” Robin wondered.

“Uhh…” Raven let go of him and rolled off, then readjusted herself by leaning into his body. “I’m not sure.”

“Isn’t there a clock right…oh,” Robin realized, as he sat up and looked around the room. Raven sighed again.

“What a mess. I’m gonna have to clean this all up later.”

“Maybe you’ll be more under control in the future,” he suggested. “I mean, we did do a lot in one night…”

“Maybe. Anyways, why are you wondering what the time is?”

“Because we probably have training soon,” he said sternly. She let out a long whine, as her communicator floated out of her cloak and into her hand. Flipping it open, she showed it to him.

“It’s 7:47. And it’s the weekend. Can’t we just—”

“No, Rae,” Robin said. “I can’t just cancel things because I wanna spend more time in bed with you. And I do. But we have to stay prepared. Even if there hasn’t been anything going on lately.”

“You’re no fun,” Raven pouted, slapping a hand on his chest.

“You’ll be fine,” he laughed, taking her hand. “I’ll make it up to you soon,” he added with a wink.

“You’d better. You didn’t last very long.” Robin stared at her and blushed madly, and she giggled. “I’m teasing. I didn’t last that long either.”

“Well, hopefully we’ll get lots of practice in,” he whispered, and kissed her neck again. She smiled, and planted her lips on his, kissing him a few more times.

“Well, since we have to be ready soon, I’m gonna go shower,” Raven said. “You wanna join?”

“What?” His mind blanked, taking longer than usual to process what she had just said.

“Yeah.” She cupped his cheek and smirked at him. “Come on. I’ll make sure you’re clean as well…”

“We don’t have time. We’re gonna start training soon…”

“We’ll just wash up and be done,” Raven promised. “Come on.”

“Fine,” Robin said. He narrowed his eyes at her. “But _no_ messing around.”

“Maybe,” she said, biting her lower lip a little. She covered both of them in a dark shroud and they found themselves in the bathroom a moment later. Raven reached for the handle to turn the water on as Robin eyed the shower. She’d transported them to the smaller bathroom without a tub that was usually reserved for use by guests on the rare occasions they had them over. No doubt they’d have to cram to both fit in. _She did this on purpose,_ he thought to himself. His gaze shifted to the girl in front of him, and as the water was warming, he stared at her perfect ass. It was quickly becoming his favorite part of her. Raven sensed his arousal, and smiled to herself, before giving it a little shake. Robin gritted his teeth, watching her step into the shower. He followed her in, pulling the curtain back, and she wrapped her arms around him, the warm water raining down on both of them.

“Start washing,” Robin instructed, momentarily gaining control of his horniness.

“If you say so,” she whined softly. “I need to wash my hair.” Raven squirted some shampoo onto her hand and stood a little more directly under the showerhead, while Robin awkwardly leaned against the wall. There really wasn’t any space in the tiny bathroom. He reached past her while she was washing her hair and grabbed the bar of soap, rubbing some onto his hand and starting on his body. His dick was still hard and within inches of her, and Robin tried to back up a little before hitting the wall again. Raven’s eyes were closed, but she sensed the awkwardness he was emanating, and smirked again. Still rubbing her hands in her hair, she leaned back, pressing her ass against his junk. He stopped lathering himself and glared at her, before putting his hands on her sides and gently pushing her away.

“Raven,” he growled.

“What?” She turned around to face him, still smirking.

“Wash. Your hair,” he stated. She stuck her lower lip out and ran her hands through her hair again, quickly finishing up. Robin frowned as he had to again get closer to her in order to get under the water. Looking down, he rubbed the rest of the soap across his body before she placed a hand on his wrist.

“Let me help.”

“Rae, I’m perfectly capable of washing myself,” Robin said, brushing her hand off.

“No. I’ll make sure you’re clean.” She took the bar of soap and started vigorously rubbing all over his body. Robin sighed and gave up, allowing her to move her hands on him. He groaned a little at the feeling of her soft hands brushing along his wet skin. Raven grinned, and began moving her hands to more off-limits places. Deciding she would play along with his little rule, she cupped his junk once, just enough to get a reaction out of him but no more than that. The empath leaned in closer to him, then reached her hand around and gripped his ass with both of her hands.

“Raven,” Robin said, narrowing his eyes again. “What the…”

“You have a nice ass too, you know,” she said playfully. “All those squats really paying off…”

“Are we done?” he sighed. “I’m clean. You got what you wanted.” 

“Yeah,” Raven said, looking him up and down. “I think you’re clean. But I’m still not…”

“And you want me to help.”

“That’d be nice.” She looked at him with an innocent expression, and he rolled his eyes.

“Fine. We need to finish up soon.” Robin rubbed some soap on his hands and started on her back, then moved across her upper body, getting her arms and stomach. He gave in to temptation when he reached her breasts and cupped them both from behind, squeezing them. He held his hands there for a little longer and leaned in, continuing to fondle them.

“Look who’s messing around now,” Raven said softly. He didn’t reply, instead moving down to her legs. Robin affectionately rubbed them as well, and wondered how it was possible that everything about her body was perfect. Standing back up, he gave her ass a smack, then turned her around.

“I think you’re clean.”

“Good job,” she said amusedly. He grinned and leaned in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the water washed over both of them. Robin’s erection brushed against her stomach as they continued their passionate make out session. A dirty thought suddenly crossed his mind, prompted by the events of the last few minutes, and he smiled to himself as his lips were still pressed to hers. He slowly snaked his hand from her side down, until he reached her entrance. Sticking two fingers out, he rotated his hand and slid them in, prompting the sorceress to break free from him and gasp loudly.

“Dick,” she said sharply. “Wh-what are you doing…”

“Enjoy the show,” he whispered in her ear, and drove his fingers in deeper. She moaned loudly and gripped his neck tightly. He pulled out a little bit, then went about exploring her entrance, seeing if he could find the spot. Raven interchanged gasps with moans, squeezing her eyes shut. She knew they didn’t have much time left, if at all, but she couldn’t get him to stop. She wouldn’t.

“You said…no…messing around…” she said raggedly as he continued to probe inside her.

“I lied,” Robin replied mischievously. He again went deeper into her, thoroughly enjoying the noises she made to every distinct movement his fingers made inside her. She was stimulated by it, but he still wasn’t quite satisfied yet. Trying again, he circled near the top of her entrance, exploring every corner of it. His fingers suddenly brushed against what felt like something circular. Raven cried out loudly, the scream echoing around the shower walls.

 _Found it._ Robin’s grin grew wider, and he focused his pressure on the spot, rubbing it back and forth.

“Ahh…Dick!” she cried. His eyes widened, and he quickly smashed his lips against hers.

“Shhh,” he whispered. “Don’t want them to hear us, do you?” His tongue went into her mouth and was immediately met by hers. She kept moaning loudly into his mouth, the sounds barely muffled. He rubbed her clit in a circle, causing her to writhe in his grasp. She started shaking more, and he upped the speed of his fingers in response. She was barely even on his lips now, wildly kissing all over his face as she lost sense of herself. The warm water pelting her back combined with him manipulating her overloaded her senses. Finally, Raven came, accompanied by a tremble throughout her body and a long moan. The sound of glass shattering, presumably the mirror, echoed in the small space. Robin removed his fingers, still grinning, and kissed her on the cheek.

“Dick…” She cracked open her eyes slightly, her face showing a combination of satisfaction and weariness. “We’re late…”

“Nuh-uh. _You_ made us late,” he retorted. “We could’ve been ready by now if you hadn’t dragged me into this.”

“You didn’t have to say yes…”

“But you knew I wouldn’t say no,” he said, brushing a strand of wet hair out of her face. “Didn’t you, little bird?”

“I suppose so,” Raven said, giving him a weak smirk. Robin put his hands on her shoulders, then suddenly turned her around in the shower, pushing her against the wall. Her eyes widened and he returned the seductive smirk she had given him so many times, before plunging his fingers into her once more.

“We can’t!” she managed to get out. “Not now…”

“We’re already late,” Robin replied. “So fuck it. Might as well have some more fun with you…” She gasped again, as his fingers went directly to her clit this time, rubbing it in the same circular motion. She wasn’t ready, but he wasn’t going to stop. Raven’s eyes rolled back as she prayed she wouldn’t break too many things. She wanted to cry out, to let the extreme pleasure find its way out of her, but she couldn’t. Instead, she kept her mouth on top of his, throatily moaning as much as she could. Robin started to alternate between rubbing and pushing his fingers in and out of her. He noticed that there was still some extra space inside her, and smirked again in between their kisses.

Robin brought his ring finger in line with his index and middle, and inserted it inside her. An accompanying drawn-out noise from the empath followed, and Robin started to increase the speed of his fingering. Raven’s head slammed against the wall, but all she felt was the unrelenting heat between her legs. Robin pinned her with another kiss and started tonguing her more aggressively, wanting to make her finish soon. He pushed his fingers as deep as he could inside her. He was certain someone had heard the sounds coming from the bathroom at this point, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was his Raven, struggling in his control, about to explode from everything he was doing to her. Raven had completely given in to her body, and was just waiting for it to overwhelm her at this point. His fingers pressed hard against her clit again and set her off. She climaxed again, shaking uncontrollably in his grip as the heat from between her legs expanded into every inch of her. The lights in the bathroom went out one by one, each with a loud popping sound. When Raven opened her eyes again, she found them covered in darkness. Robin still held her in his arms, and pulled her close to him, hugging her. She was panting, and still disoriented. Robin brought them both under the water, rinsing them off for a few moments.

“Let’s get out of here,” he chuckled softly, turning the faucet off. She weakly raised a hand, and a moment later they found themselves in her room again. Two towels floated into their hands and Robin started drying himself off. Raven set hers on her bed and flopped on. Her head hit the pillow and her eyes immediately closed, before she felt herself being shaken by Robin.

“Go away,” Raven muttered, opening one eye. “Haven’t you done enough today?”

“We have training still, remember?” he said, laughing. “Get up.”

“Bastard.” She sat up, now starting to recover her senses. He had that stupid grin on his face, the one he always gave her when he “won” at something. The moment was short-lived, however, as she glanced down his body. “Well, at least I got off, Boy Blunder. What are we going to do about _that_?” she asked, pointing at his erection. He blushed a little as the grin was wiped off his face.

“We’ll have to take care of it later,” he intoned.

“Hmm.” She glanced outside the window, the morning sun now in full view. The mess in her room from the night before was even more pronounced in broad daylight. She sat up and grabbed another towel out of her closet, starting to dry herself off as well.

“Alright, well, we’re super late, so I’m gonna get going,” Robin said, getting dressed.

“Give me another moment,” Raven muttered. “Or a few.” She laid back down, still breathing heavily.

“Don’t drag your feet, Princess,” Robin said as he finished dressing and stood up to walk towards the door.

“Don’t call me that,” she retorted, as a fresh uniform floated out of her closet and towards her.

“Don’t be so bitter,” Robin said, struggling to contain his laughter. “It was _your_ idea.”

“I’ll get you back,” Raven said, furrowing her brow. “Have fun trying to hide _that_ during training.” She smirked again as she eyed the still very much visible erection through his shorts. Robin sighed and looked into his shorts, trying to press it down. He fumbled for another few seconds, before giving up and deciding he would just make a mad dash for his room. He looked back and saw that Raven was just now putting on her underwear, with a smaller towel wrapped around her hair. She looked up again and narrowed her eyes. “Go. Stop staring.” Robin smiled, still feeling mischievous.

“See you soon.”


	4. What You Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize there's a version with the Aaliyah sample, and it is better, but it's also more poorly mixed. Either one will set the mood tho 
> 
> https://youtu.be/jwItX1w8fUo
> 
> And I'ma love you girl
> 
> The way you need
> 
> Ain't no one gon' stop us
> 
> Ain't no one gon' stop us

The single flickering candle provided the main source of illumination in the room, with a slight hint of moonlight filtering in from the window. Raven’s head rested against the headboard, and she stared at her door as the light from the candle reflected off half of her face. She sighed, shifting a little under the sheets. How much time had passed? A few hours? Raven found herself wishing she’d had the focus to finish a few more chapters. She didn’t notice her right hand snaking down her body until her fingers inserted themselves under the waistband of her shorts. Raven kept her hand there for a moment, until she slowly withdrew it and grimaced. He would be here soon enough. She would just have to endure a little longer.

The door whooshed open, slicing through the silence. He was dressed in a white tank and shorts, with his hair ungelled. Raven perked up and smiled as he made his way over to the bed, following the light of the candle. He plopped on the bed and she cradled his head in her arms, removing his mask as he leaned in closer to her.

“Why did you shower? You’re gonna get dirty soon anyways.”

“Yeah, but you don’t want me to dirty up your bed, do you?” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, massaging it. He could faintly feel her heartbeat as his head continued to rest against her chest.

“My bed already gets dirty because of you. But fair point.”

“Which is why we should go to my room.”

“Your bed is harder and smaller. Not exactly a pleasant experience.”

“We’ve never tried.” He reached a hand out and rubbed her belly a little, eliciting a “tch” from Raven.

“Anyways…” she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, while rubbing his crotch. “Too much talking. Let’s get to why you’re here.”

“Hmm…” Robin turned to her, his eyelids drooping a little. She paused, sensing his current state, and looked him in the eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Tired,” he mumbled. “Sorry…patrol took longer than expected.”

“Robin,” she said softly, taking his hand. “We don’t have to do anything tonight if you’re not up to it.”

“I’m fine,” Robin said. “It’ll help me sleep. Plus, how can I say no to _this_?” He let go of her hand and grabbed her ass, shifting her onto him as he gave it a squeeze.

“Are you sure?” She still had slight concern in her eyes.

“Positive.”

“Just don’t fall asleep on me, Boy Blunder.” She smiled and swiftly grabbed ahold of his tank with both hands, leaning into his neck. He placed kisses on her forehead when she broke from his skin, while still squeezing her ass with both hands. Her desires, momentarily shelved, quickly sprang back to life as she started grinding on him. The tank slipped off, and she moved from his neck down to his exposed body, kissing all over his sculpted muscles. After a few moments, Robin tilted her chin up, and brought her up to his lips.

“The candle is a nice touch,” he said between kisses. “Setting the mood?”

“Only for you,” she replied, pressing her forehead to his while her eyes were still closed. “I’ve _been_ in the mood all day…”

“Then you can wait a little longer, can’t you?”

“No, I can’t, actually.” Her lips parted from his and she opened her eyes, staring into his. “I need some more…dick in my life.”

His eyes narrowed. “You’re hilarious.”

“What’s the matter?” She giggled a bit. “You don’t like the sound of your own humor?”

“Fair enough,” Robin sighed. They kissed for a bit more, before her tongue entered between his lips. He tasted a little minty, probably from brushing his teeth, and she was getting a little impatient now. She took her shirt off, then immediately unclasped her bra and gave her chest a little shake in front of him. He grinned, and his face became lost in her breasts. She grinded her entire body against him, pushing his face in between her breasts and aggressively pressing her increasingly wet entrance against his erection.

Robin grabbed her shorts and she straightened up a little, allowing him to slide them off of her. Still sucking on one of her breasts, he gave her bare ass a spank, and she moaned in delight at the feeling.

“I blame you for me not finishing my book,” she whispered.

He kissed her neck a few times, then looked up. “Why’s that?”

“All I could think about…” she said, as she continued grinding, “Was how much I wanted you instead. And how _long_ I had to wait.”

Their tongues met each other inside her mouth for another moment, before parting. “How badly?”

“I want you inside me,” she whispered, leaning into his ear. “I want that feeling again. Of you filling all of me up.”

“You’re a little freak, aren’t you?” Robin said, grinning. He played with her nipple with one hand, and gave her another few spanks with his other hand, getting a moan out of her with each one. “I would’ve never expected you to want it even more than me.”

“More,” she groaned, and he obliged, giving her more smacks on each cheek. She leaned into his neck again, giving him slight bites along his neck. He mouthed “fuck” a few times, and she smirked.

“I don’t see you complaining about it,” she said. “Besides…I bagged the man _everyone’s_ thirsting after. Why wouldn’t I wanna fuck him as much as possible?”

“I only have eyes for you, Rae-Rae,” he whispered. They kissed for a little while longer, before she slid off him, pulling his legs closer to her as she did. Smirking, she grabbed ahold of his shorts at the waistband, pulling them and his briefs off at once. She eyed his cock, wet at the tip already, with a lustful look.

“Let me take care of you tonight,” she said softly, then stuck her tongue out, leaning in.

“Are you…sure about this?” he asked hesitantly.

“First time for everything, right?” Raven said with a shrug, her tongue momentarily retreating. “I guess we’ll find out.” Her tongue grazed the tip, cleaning the moisture off of it, and Robin let out a loud grunt. The smirk reappeared on Raven’s face, and she took it as a green light. The empath slowly put her lips around his cock, then went down a little bit on him.

“Fuck…”

Raven sucked on the tip for a bit, sending an electric feeling through his body. She then went a little further down, the noises from her mouth getting a bit louder. Her tongue ran along the bottom of his shaft, adding a separate tingling sensation as her head went up and down on him. Robin shut his eyes for a moment, wanting to concentrate on only the tingling that he was feeling between his legs. He felt her lips around the base of his cock, and his eyes shot open. She went as deep as she could on him, his cock brushing against the back of her throat for a split second before she went back up again in her rhythm.

“Raven,” he said, staring intensely at her. “Look at me.” Her eyes drifted from his cock to his face, the expression of intense desire turning her on further.

“Robin…” she mouthed, a smile appearing on her lips with his dick still in between them.

“Just like that,” he groaned. She maintained eye contact as she slid her mouth up and down his shaft again in an entrancing motion. Her hand reached up and she gave his balls a slight squeeze, eliciting a louder groan from him. She began to suck faster, her tongue circling around his tip when she came up and her lips gripping his dick tightly when she went down. Her eyes came up to meet his whenever she stopped, turning Robin on immensely. He could feel his dick thoroughly wet from both her saliva and the precum on the tip. He reached a hand out, placing his fingers on her chin and cheek, and slowly brought her off his dick.

“Turn around,” he commanded, sitting up. Raven grinned widely, and spun around, sticking her ass in the air and giving it a little shake.

“I’m all yours,” she purred. Robin leaned in on his knees, pulling her panties down around her knees. He spread her legs a bit further apart, and brought his cock close to her entrance, circling around her folds with it.

“Try not to break anything this time?” he whispered.

“Hopefully,” she giggled. “I think we’ll be okay. I’ve been…practicing.” She brought her fingers down to her entrance, rubbing near them for effect.

“Good girl.” He smirked, and decided to have a little more fun with her. He inserted just the tip into her, causing her to moan, before taking it out. Robin then circled his dick again around her entrance, pushing against her a little, but not directly into her.

“Robin,” she said through gritted teeth. “Give it to me…”

“Say please,” he teased, rubbing himself against her a little more. She let out a moan of frustration, and gnashed her teeth again.

“Asshole,” she moaned. “Please, just put it inside me…fuck!” She gasped as he inserted himself all the way, pushing up against her ass. He grabbed onto her waist to steady himself, also grunting at the sensation. He repositioned, then started thrusting. Raven let out a drawn-out cry. This was _exactly_ what she needed…what she had waited all day for. The feeling she had to have again, of being filled up by him. Robin reached a hand back and spanked her a couple more times, still pumping his manhood into her vigorously. He grunted, the feeling of wetness around his dick electrifying him.

He slowed his pace, trying to get deeper inside her. He leaned forward more, gripping her waist tightly and moving her back against him. She moaned loudly again, and started helping him, throwing her ass back. Robin grunted, and slowly withdrew just a little, before ramming himself deep into her again. She shook her ass in a little side-to-side motion, causing a few dirty nothings to escape from his lips. He smacked her ass some more, then gripped her tightly again, starting to thrust some more.

“I love this so much,” he said throatily, giving her another smack while thrusting.

“Richard…” she groaned, straightening her back out more.

“Fuck…” His thrusts picked up in pace, as he got used to how far in and out he could go. He put a hand on her belly and brought her up off the bed, and further onto his dick. His hands wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them and bringing her against his body.

Raven climaxed, letting out a loud moan as she spasmed on him. A small crack echoed throughout the room, and it suddenly went dark, the cloud-covered moon providing only a sliver of light that shone on her floor. The sight of her violet hair suddenly disappeared in front of Robin, but he didn’t need his vision when he could _feel_ where in space he was. He kept thrusting, panting heavily as their sweat ran onto each other’s bodies. He let her down a little, readjusting himself to get deeper into her once again.

“Raven…” he grunted.

“Your turn,” she panted, pressing herself against him once more. “Come for me, Richard…” Robin wildly grabbed around on her body until he brought her up straight again. Grabbing ahold of her breasts, he leaned in close to her.

“Turn around,” he said in her ear. She turned her head to the side and met his lips, kissing him greedily as the heat continued to burn from between her legs. Robin’s hands moved down to her ass to grip her better and maintain his position, and his tongue entered between her lips, flailing around in her mouth.

Robin moaned in her mouth, and he felt the pressure release from his body in a giant wave. He grunted loudly as he held onto her for a few seconds. Raven fell back down on the bed, steadying herself with both her hands on the mattress and moaning as she felt the warmth of his seed shoot inside her. The Boy Wonder let go of her, and fell backwards against the pillow, letting out a loud sigh and laying down. Raven kept panting hard, staying in her position for a minute, the side of her face laying against the bed and her ass in the air. Finally, she got up on her knees, gazing around at the room. It seemed that everything was still in place, and they had only lost the candle.

“I think doggy should be our go to,” she said softly, biting her lower lip. “What do you think?” It stayed silent in the room for a moment, and she turned around to find him lying on his back on her bed, his body still glistening in sweat and his hands at his sides. She leaned in closer, examining his face, and found that his eyes were closed. “Tch. Well, I can’t say that wasn’t exhausting,” she said to herself. Raven glanced at his still-erect cock, and smirked, quickly cleaning the last of the mess from it with her tongue. She laid down next to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling the sheets over both of them.


	5. Quickie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fs in the chat for my guy Cyborg

The brown-haired man dove down, avoiding the bullets and rolling over the edge of the roof. His name was Esteban, and despite how many times he’d put himself in harm’s way, each experience brought its own unique challenges. He slid down the pipe and landed on the next rooftop, running towards the docks as the goons chased after him. Losing his heavy olive-colored jacket, he sprinted harder towards the waiting helicopter as the goons pointed their guns behind him.

The team stared at the silver screen with varying levels of interest. Cyborg and Beast Boy’s eyeballs were glued to the action, Beast Boy letting out audible gasps at certain points and Cyborg intently and loudly munching on popcorn as his eyes followed the chase. Starfire looked around in slight confusion at her teammates at times, especially during the scenes involving seduction or long monologuing by Esteban’s superiors or enemies. However, she was thoroughly entranced whenever a scene involved a series of explosions. Robin paid attention some of the time, but snuck frequent sideways glances at Raven to gauge her interest level during the down scenes in the movie. She’d been sitting in the same position for almost the entire time, arms folded and staring straight ahead. He couldn’t tell how engaged she was, but the bond told him she was paying attention.

After the escape, the movie transitioned to another laid-back scene, featuring Esteban cleaning his wounds in a hut over candlelight. Robin glanced at Raven again, and she glanced back at him. He motioned slightly with his head to the exit, and she nodded in understanding. Then, he turned the opposite direction to the others.

“Hey, we’re gonna go get some more snacks,” he whispered. “What do you guys want?”

“More of the worms covered in the sour powder, please,” Starfire said, grinning.

“Extra large box of Whoppers and another giant refill of this,” Beast Boy requested, holding up his soda cup.

“Take this too while you’re at it,” Cyborg added, passing them the tub of half-full popcorn and his soda cup.

“Maybe you should get another tub too,” Beast Boy suggested. “Chromedome here goes through half a tub in 10 minutes.” He shot an annoyed glare at Cyborg, who rolled his eyes.

“Alright, we’re on it,” Robin said, passing Raven the two cups and grabbing the tub. The two of them got up and made their way out of the theater.

“How long you think they’ll be?” Cyborg wondered aloud after they left, as the movie progressed to a desert driving scene. A couple people shot him some dirty looks for being too loud, and he held his hands up in apology, inadvertently annoying the row behind them.

“I hope they are not long,” Starfire replied in a quiet voice. “I consumed the last package of worms while the Esteban was running away the last time.”

“You mean like 10 minutes ago?” Beast Boy asked.

“No. The loud booms before that part.”

“Oh. So like, before that freaky part,” Beast Boy said, his mind momentarily drifting back to the steamy shower scene that had captivated the attention of all the guys.

“I hope they’re coming soon,” Cyborg grumbled. “Line can’t be that long tonight. And I’m still hungry!”

“Get real. They’re probably making out in the janitor’s closet or something right now,” Beast Boy snickered. “Since when does _Raven_ need more snacks?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Cyborg chided. “That last part _was_ boring as hell. I don’t blame them if they wanna get up and stretch their legs. I’m just glad they did it so I don’t have to miss any of this.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Beast Boy conceded. “I’ve been waiting too long for this to come out.” Their whispered conversation was interrupted by another explosion, sending the car flying through the air and landing on its hood. The three of them gasped and immediately turned back to the screen, mesmerized by the effects.

* * *

“…How do I always get dragged into your horrible ideas?”

“Come on. At least this is way more comfortable than some janitor’s closet. And private.” He pulled her a little more onto his lap, kissing her a few times. She sighed, straddling him and leaning in closer to his face. They had thrown the various items they’d promised to refill in the front seat of the car. They were in the back, Raven’s head almost grazing the roof as she shifted around a bit to find a comfortable position on top of his lap. Thankfully, Cyborg had parked a decent distance away from the nearest streetlight, so the surroundings were mostly dark with the exception of just enough light from the other streetlights to make out each other’s faces and bodies. 

“You’re not serious about this, are you? I hope not,” she muttered.

“Please, Rae?”

“You are serious. Delightful.”

“I mean, you know I wasn’t like this before we got here. But after just sitting there for a while…”

“Yeah, I couldn’t tell by the way you were rubbing my thigh every few minutes,” Raven drawled. She sighed again. “How about I just…suck you off for a bit or something?”

“It’s not the same,” he whined, grinding against her a little.

She rolled her eyes. “Why are you _so_ needy?”

“Why are you so unwilling?” he retorted. “Aren’t you always down for some messing around?”

“I was trying to enjoy the movie, Robin.”

“You…were enjoying the movie?”

“Yes. Esteban’s character is quite interesting when you can look past his womanizing qualities. They were probably about to expand on that more.”

“Well, we can still make it back so that you won’t miss too much,” Robin whispered, bringing his hands to her back and pulling her close. Raven stared at him with annoyance for a few moments, then let out another drawn-out sigh.

“You get five minutes.” She held up her communicator, the screen displaying the timer. “Any longer and they’ll start asking questions.”

“Works for me,” he said with a grin. “I’m already ready.” Just then, the laughter and voices of a group rang out near them. Raven’s eyes widened, and she got off his lap, kneeling down into the legroom of the car. Robin looked around for a bit, before ducking his head as well. The voices grew louder, until Robin realized they were behind them.

“Hey, that’s the T-Car, right? Sick ride!”

“We should go give it a spin.”

“Nah, are you crazy, dude? It’s probably got tons of security. We’ll get blasted if we lay a finger on it. Let’s go.” They heard footsteps interspersed with the conversations of the group, until the sounds got fainter after another moment.

Raven poked her head up and glared at Robin. “You’re insane,” she seethed. “What if someone else sees us?”

“These windows are tinted,” he said, pointing at one of them. “It’s dark out anyways. We’ll just have to be…quiet, if we hear anybody else pass by.”

“You’re still insane,” she said.

“That hasn’t stopped you before,” he said, smirking. He helped her back up onto his lap, his erection pressing a bit more against her. He kissed her neck a little bit, causing her to sigh softly, and she responded with a few kisses on his lips.

“Fine. But don’t. Make. A mess,” she said, putting a finger on his nose. “Do you even have protection? I’m not casting this spell for you right now.”

“Actually, I do,” he said, pulling out a condom from his belt and waving it. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to do anything. I’ve got everything taken care of.”

“Unbelievable. You planned this, didn’t you?”

“I…planned for a possibility,” he said innocently. “And I know I can be very persuasive,” he added with a wink.

“Annoying is more like it,” she retorted. She slid off him, turning and sitting next to him. “Get up.”

“What?”

“Just do it.” She put a hand on his back and he awkwardly stood up halfway in the car. She reached up to his shoulders and undid his cape, then set it on the seat and gently pushed him back down into a sitting position, before getting back on his lap. “I’m still not taking any chances. I hope your cape is stainproof, Boy Blunder.”

“Alright, we’re all set,” he decided. “So when does my time start?”

“Now,” Raven said, holding up her communicator and clicking the timer.

“Now?! That’s not fair!” he protested.

“Cry me a river. Your time’s ticking,” she said in a monotone. Robin grabbed her and moved her off his lap and to his side, before undoing his belt and quickly sliding his pants down. She chuckled a bit as he fumbled around for the condom, ripping it open and slipping it on his already erect cock. Raven took a cursory glance at her communicator. 4:34 remaining.

“Come here,” Robin growled, grabbing her sides. She straddled him as he reached behind her, undoing her cloak and tossing it aside and unzipping her leotard. He pulled at it, managing to get it halfway down her body, exposing her bra underneath the leotard. It then caught, refusing to move as Robin pulled some more. “How do you…get this thing off?” he asked, gritting his teeth.

“Figure it out. I’m not helping you.”

Robin let out a grunt of frustration, then held her arm up, pulling the sleeve off of it, then did the same with her other arm. Her upper body free, he grabbed on her thighs, bringing her knees further onto the seat and pulling the garment down off her legs and finally tossing it away. He slid the string of her panties to the side, exposing her entrance, then brought her onto his cock. Raven exhaled loudly and shut her eyes, and Robin wasted no time starting his thrusts. Gripping her sides tightly, he pushed her down on his cock as far as she would go, causing a loud moan from her that turned him on even more. He went slow but deep for a minute, growling and breathing heavily as he stared at her with lust.

“You’re pretty wet, aren’t you?” he said, noticing the slickness as he continued thrusting. He put a hand on the back of her head, bringing her face in and leaning into her ear. “You wanted this too,” he whispered.

“That’s my body, not my mind,” she said in between gasps. She gripped his shoulders, and moaned some more as he increased his speed. She found herself helping him, pressing herself up and down on his cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Still,” he whispered. “I told you I’m persuasive.”

“Shut up and come already,” she muttered, opening her eyes and glaring at him. Robin smirked and gave her a hard smack on her ass, eliciting a purr of pleasure from her.

“As you wish,” he said, and he gritted his teeth as he started to pump faster. He had no idea how much time was left, but it no longer mattered as he felt himself getting close. Her head hit the ceiling as she bounced on him, and she cried out a bit, before leaning closer into his face to avoid doing so again. He pressed his lips to hers hard, his tongue entering aggressively and meeting hers. His hands moved from her sides back to her ass, and he gripped each of her cheeks, squeezing them as their fucking continued.

“Fuck,” she moaned into his mouth. He didn’t respond, only grunting as he felt the pressure build. He went faster still, trying to get as deep as possible with each thrust. In an instant, he came, groaning as he kept his cock all the way inside her. The ring of the timer faintly registered in his mind as he began to recover from the high he’d hit. She gingerly slipped off of him and turned, sitting down next to him and exhaling. They both sat there for a moment, their labored breaths the only sounds in the car.

“Turn that off,” Robin said while breathing heavily, noticing the timer was still ringing.

“I’m impressed,” Raven panted, shutting her communicator and eyeing his dick. “I—didn’t think you’d be able to in that short of time. I guess you were just _that_ horny.”

“That’s right,” he said with a weak smile, reaching over and squeezing one of her breasts. She rolled her eyes and picked up her leotard. They got cleaned up and dressed quickly, Robin finishing up first. He glanced at Raven, who had sunk lower onto the seat, her legs spread out and eyes glazing over. “Something wrong?” he asked.

She looked sideways at him for a moment, before going back to staring in front of her. “I need to get off now,” she said, sighing. “Thanks a lot.” She frowned and stayed in her lazy position.

“No time for that. They’ll be asking questions soon,” Robin chuckled. “Let’s head back.”

“I hate you,” Raven muttered, gently rubbing a bit between her legs. She moaned softly at the sensation.

“Suffer like I did. You’ll live.” He put the tub of popcorn into her unwilling arms and grabbed both the soda cups. “We still need to follow through with what we promised them, if you haven’t forgotten.”

“You don’t have plans for the rest of tonight?” Raven asked.

“No.”

“Good. Because I’m scheduling an appointment with you,” she murmured, squeezing his junk a little and smirking at the semi-erectness of it still. “Or, I guess you can come watch, if you’re too worn out.”

He put a hand on her cheek, and leaned in closer, grinning. “I’ll give you what you want. I owe you.” With that, a dark shroud covered both of them, leaving the car behind in the evening.


	6. Bathtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are kinkier/more explicit scenes planned but I have neither the time nor energy to write them rn so enjoy this overly fluffy and wholesome scene instead!

“Don’t you hate baths?”

“I don’t hate them. They’re just inefficient. It’s obviously quicker to wash yourself when the water’s running.” She reached down and felt the rising water in the tub again, while Robin snuck another glance at her body. Even in his drained state, just the sight of her beautiful curves was enough to make him perk up a little. The dimmer lights they had opted for in the bathroom basked them in a warm glow and made her look even sexier in his eyes.

“So…if they’re inefficient, then I should just shower and get to sleep quicker.”

She glanced at him. “You should relax. It has been quite the day. That’s what baths are for. To just sit and let your body ease.” She was right. They’d wasted the entire morning dealing with the mess of yet another Dr. Light escape from prison. The meetings and paperwork came naturally for Robin soon after. He’d then arrived back in the evening to find that in Beast Boy and Cyborg’s latest round of shenanigans, they had covered their home in skid marks and damaged some of the windows after somehow managing to drive the T-Car up the tower. Patrol was still his shift on this night, and he’d taken longer than usual to apprehend some common thugs, almost letting one of them get a clear shot at him. That last fact irritated him to no end, given his sky-high standards of himself, and he would’ve spent the rest of the night bloodying his knuckles had Raven not forced him to come with her and relieve some stress.

“So you’ve had experience with this, then?” he asked, cracking a slight smile. “Have you been pampering yourself lately?”

“You could say that.”

“And you didn’t invite me?”

“It’s too tempting to start messing around. Sometimes I just want to get clean. And I mean…” She trailed off, taking a brief glance at his erection to prove her point. Steam started to rise from the water, and she dipped her fingers in again. “I think it’s ready. Come on.”

Raven reduced the faucet to a drizzle and sat down on the edge, swinging her legs over the side and easing into the water. She moved to one side of the tub to make room for Robin, who followed suit. The tub was just big enough for both of them to sit side by side, though their sides were pressed against each other. Not that they minded, of course.

“It’s not too hot, is it?” she asked. She never minded extreme water temperatures, since her demonic side could quickly adjust.

“Burns a little. But it’s nice,” Robin replied. “I’ll get used to it soon.” He laid his head back against the edge and sank a little lower, allowing the hot water to ease his lower body.

“Your neck’s gonna hurt soon doing that,” Raven said. “Against me.” She reached a hand out and placed it on the side of his head, tilting him so he was leaning on her collar. Robin sighed loudly, letting his hands fall to his sides.

“I’m getting up early to train tomorrow,” he decided.

“That’s fine. Just relax right _now_ ,” she said. She kissed him gently on the cheek. “Forget about today. Just be here, in the present. I’m here for you.”

“I’m trying,” Robin muttered.

“You’re still troubled,” Raven said, sensing his emotions. She leaned in closer to him, placing a hand on his chest and rubbing lightly. “Do you want to mess around?”

“I don’t know if I have the energy for that,” Robin said. “I just wanna…sit here, honestly. Well, maybe we can mess around a bit.”

“Define ‘a bit’.”

“You know,” Robin said, grinning. Her breasts were just exposed above the water and he cupped one of them, squeezing it once. “A bit.”

“Just don’t wear yourself out too quickly,” Raven said with a hint of amusement. She tilted his chin towards her and they embraced for a few more kisses. She continued rubbing his abdomen, trying to help him relax. They broke free, and Robin laid his head on her shoulder once more. She wrapped an arm around him, continuing to rub his body with her other hand.

“This is nice,” he said after a minute of silence.

“I told you,” Raven replied. “I suppose we’ll have to get clean eventually. But we can stay like this as long as you want.” She shut off the faucet completely with a raise of her hand. “Or, I suppose, until the water gets cold.”

“Why’d you do that?” Robin whined. “My foot was there. It was a nice feeling.”

“You’re a child,” Raven chuckled. “Only our heads will be above water if I keep filling it. You still want to see these, don’t you?” She pressed her breasts against his chest, while kissing him on the neck.

“You’re very persuasive,” Robin said softly, and placed a kiss on her forehead. “And you’re right.”

“Of course.” Raven kept herself close to him, her body turned halfway to lay on his, as they cuddled in the bath. Another minute passed, the steam now surrounding them in a thick cloud as their bodies adjusted fully to the temperature. Raven reached down and wrapped her hand around his erection, while looking him in the eyes.

“Rae…”

“May I?” she asked, playfully smirking.

“You may.” He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. She let go of his cock and straightened up a little, bringing her hand out of the water.

“I actually wanted to try…something,” she said.

“What?”

“You’ll see.” A wisp of darkness emerged from her finger and formed a ring around his cock. Robin’s eyes widened a bit, and he looked at her again. “Just relax. And tell me if anything feels weird,” she said. Her magic began to work on his shaft, and Robin exhaled. She wrapped an arm around him once more, her other hand still controlling the energy and stroking him.

“How is it?” she asked. She was going slowly and gently, but still didn’t know how to adjust.

“It’s nice,” Robin said, smiling. “It somehow feels…wetter than the water.”

“Good. That’s what I was hoping for.” Encouraged, she continued her rhythm, increasing the width of the ring and continuing to move it up and down his shaft. A few sounds of pleasure escaped from his closed lips, and she gave him a few more kisses along his face in response.

After a few more moments, he turned to her again. “Go faster,” he whined.

“Uh-uh. You’re not about to make a mess in here,” she answered.

“You just can’t stop being a tease, can you?”

“Do you feel better?” Raven asked. “You said it feels good, right?”

“Well, yeah…” he admitted.

“I’m not _trying_ to tease you,” she said innocently. He rolled his eyes at that. “I’m just trying to give you some…pleasure. Maybe you shouldn’t get turned on so easily.”

Robin thought about making a sharp retort but held his tongue. “You can stop now,” he said instead.

“You want me to stop?” she asked, a bit surprised.

“Yeah. You’re just gonna wear me out quicker if you keep doing that.”

“Fine,” she said with a shrug, and the ring disappeared. Robin leaned in next to her, then suddenly flipped his body, getting on top of her and burying his face in her cleavage. She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t make any motion otherwise.

“I think I like this position better for resting,” he said.

“Tch. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Mm-hmm.” He wrapped his arms around her back, pressing his face more against her chest. Raven put her arms up on the edge of the tub and watched his still figure with amusement.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“I won’t. I just wanna stay like this…for a little while,” he mumbled. She gripped her breasts and pushed them inwards against his face, and he moaned in delight. Chuckling, she repeated the motion a few more times to pleasure him some more. As they stayed there, him laying on her and her sitting in the tub, her mind began to wander. Raven didn’t know why, but she found herself amused by this scene in particular. Here she was, naked in a bathtub, with the Boy Wonder’s face buried in her chest. Maybe it was the apex of the improbability of all of it. She imagined telling 16-year-old Raven what young adult Raven would be up to, in particular this moment, and had a laugh to herself about the possible reaction she would’ve had.

Raven’s thoughts were interrupted by a sensation of pleasure from her left breast. She dipped her head slightly and her chin brushed against some of his hair, as his mouth covered her breast. She let out a soft moan as he continued sucking on it, and he reached up to start fondling the other one. A moment later, she sighed with satisfaction as she felt his tongue emerge and circle her nipple. Raven ran her fingers through his hair, rubbing his head and occasionally scratching his scalp gently as he continued to pleasure her. It somehow felt even better than usual when most of her body was already wet. After another moment, he switched over to give her other breast the same attention. She kept moaning, not the sounds he’d heard her make during their most intense moments of passion, but rather a quieter, more content signal of approval that he somehow preferred more. His tongue continued to make her feel electric, and his fingers pressing lightly on her other nipple and gripping her other breast was certainly welcome as well.

She was enjoying her time, and knew he was too, with his love for her body obvious and the relaxation he was getting from her playing with his hair. However, a part of her still felt a little mischievous. She always loved watching him get worked up. Besides, he would definitely be down to continue later if she still wanted. Raven sank her body a little lower and reached underwater, forming a cupped hand. He didn’t notice as he was still busy, but a few seconds later, his loving treatment of her chest was interrupted by a splash of water filling his nostrils.

“What was that for?!” he exclaimed, coughing a little and recoiling. He sat back in the tub, retreating to the other side and glaring at her.

“I’m messing around,” Raven said, flashing a rare grin.

“I thought we _were_ messing around.”

“Well, yeah, we were _messing around_ ,” she said. “But I kind of want to just mess around now.” She found his foot with hers and tickled the base of it with her toes a little, smirking at him. Robin shook his head, but his expression of slight annoyance was quickly replaced by a devilish smile. Raven wasn’t ready as he forcefully sent a wave of water at her, splashing her completely. While she was still recovering, he leaned in and flicked some more up at her eyes, laughing as she cried out a little again.

“Careful what you wish for,” he said, sneering.

Raven wiped her eyes quickly. “Don’t get in so close,” she warned, and swiftly splashed him again. He laid back against his side of the tub once more, covering his face with his hands momentarily.

“You’re asking for it,” Robin said.

“Don’t splash too much,” she cautioned him. “Look at everything you’ve gotten over the edge already.” He peered over the edge, seeing droplets of water, and narrowed his eyes at her.

“How is that my fault? You started it.”

“Just don’t. Trust me. You don’t want to.”

“Uh, yeah, I think I wanna get you back,” Robin said, and readied both of his hands, before pushing a giant wave at her. Raven was prepared, however, and threw up a barrier, blocking the water and sending droplets flying in all directions. She then took control of all of them, surrounding them with darkness, and sent the entirety of the wave back at him. Robin went underwater for a moment as the water hit him with a good amount of speed, and emerged a few seconds later, coughing and wiping his eyes.

“I warned you,” Raven said, folding her arms and smirking.

Robin finally cleared his eyes. “You’re always cheating. Come here, you,” he grumbled, and rose out of the water with surprising speed, grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her waist. They sat down on her side of the tub and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, running his fingers through her wet locks as she returned his gesture with fervor. They kept kissing, Robin losing himself in her as their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Finally, they broke free, and he stared into her violet eyes, passion still burning in his own. She smiled warmly at him, staring into his eyes as well.

“We should wash up. This water’s getting cold,” she said. “And you’re getting wrinkly.” She held up his hands for proof.

“Fine. Let me wash you first though. With this.” He held up a back scrubber from the rack.

“You getting ideas?” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“What? I know you like a good back scratch. That’s all.”

She shrugged and moved forward a little, positioning herself so that she sat in front of him and in between his legs. Robin rubbed some soap on her back and splashed some water on it, then began scrubbing. He awkwardly shuffled a little so that his erection wouldn’t poke her, then continued moving the scrubber along her back. She didn’t say anything or make any noises, but he felt the feelings of contentment radiate from her through the bond. After a few more scrubs, his more primal urges took ahold of him once more. He set the scrubber aside, then reached forward and cupped both of her breasts.

“That’s not my back, Boy Blunder,” she drawled.

“I know,” he murmured, leaning in close to her face.

“Haven’t you had enough fun with these?” she asked, turning in his embrace. She shook her body up and down a little, giving them a bounce. “I guess not, huh?” she said, smirking and looking over his expression of longing. She straddled him, and they began yet another round of kissing. The water was lukewarm at this point, but neither of them noticed, as the feeling of wet skin only added to the enjoyment of their canoodling. She pulled at his bottom lip a little bit with her lips, making him smile and get a little grabby with his hands. They could have gone further, could have made motions hinting at wanting more, but they stayed like that, feeling each other’s bodies in a loving manner and focusing on the kissing.

Raven broke free first, pressing her forehead to his and staring into his eyes. He stared back, a wide smile on his face.

“I love you.”

She leaned up and kissed him on the forehead, before pressing her forehead to his again. “I love you too.” She smiled and caressed his cheek for a little bit, still holding her gaze. “Feel better?”

“Definitely.” He kissed her on the tip of her nose.

“Good. I prefer this way of you relieving your stress.”

“What was I upset about again?” he asked, chuckling. He wasn’t pretending—he’d legitimately forgotten about the events of the day over the course of their bath. He tried to recall what had happened, but all he remembered now was everything from the start of getting in the tub with his gorgeous lover.

“I don’t know. I guess it wasn’t important, then,” Raven teased.

“Yeah, you’re right.” They stayed there for another moment, before deciding it would probably be better to shower to actually wash off. As they helped each other, Robin continued to feel a sense of calmness spread through him. He could be a little late to his early-morning training. What mattered was sharing these moments with Raven.


	7. Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/kFdhPWKAu58
> 
> I'm just tryin' take you home without a word
> 
> And I'm just trying to kiss your neck without a word
> 
> Girl, I'm just trying to lay you down without a word
> 
> Girl, I'm just trying to get you high without a word

It was another one of his games. He was always coming up with little games for them to play. Raven didn’t particularly find the premise of any of them interesting at first, but somehow, they would always turn out to be more fun than she expected. So she went along with it again this time, confident in herself that she would come out on top.

The rules were simple. He wanted to test how strong her concentration really was. She had to remain in the air, but more importantly, she was to make almost no noise. Gasping and other changes in her breathing were allowed, and she had three strikes if she made any sort of noise. If she used up the last one, he would stop what he was doing and leave her to either suffer from her frustration or take care of it herself. And of course, her prize would come naturally if she won.

Raven hovered above her bed, wearing only one of his large T-shirts, eyes closed and her legs crossed in a lotus. A single candle illuminated the otherwise dark room, providing enough light to see her figure and not much else. She stayed in a light meditation state for a while, providing her with a sense of tranquility but not allowing her to drift off easily. There was no sound of her usual chant, only her controlled breathing.

She had no idea how much time had passed, but finally, she heard her door open. Light footsteps sounded in the room, followed by a _swoosh_ sound as the door closed a few seconds later. Raven’s heartbeat instinctively grew a little faster, and she was irked by it. There was no way she was going to win if she was thrown off this easily. Taking a deep breath, she reset her rhythm as he made his way over to the bed. He got on his knees on the bed so that his face was just a few inches below hers.

“Ready?” he asked, brushing her cheek with a finger.

She didn’t respond. She was just going to stay still, and see if he could back up his talk. He leaned in, unfolding her legs and getting in between them, putting his hands on her sides and planting a kiss on her neck. She inhaled a little more forcefully. Of course he was going to start there. He placed more kisses around her neck, making sure he didn’t leave a single square inch uncovered. Tugging the neck of the shirt a little, he exposed her collar, leading his kisses from her neck along her collarbone. He bared his teeth just a little, starting to give small nibbles. Her breathing grew ever so slightly more erratic, the breaths sharper when his teeth sunk into her skin. Robin switched over to the other side and applied the same treatment, but not for too long. He knew he was going to have to keep her on her toes, and not let her get comfortable.

“You look good in my clothes. They might not help you hide these, though,” he whispered. He went back to her neck, biting harder now. She let out a small gasp as he continued, biting and checking to see the mark. When he deemed it red enough, he picked another spot a little lower and on the other side of her neck, giving it the same treatment. His hand reached up and cupped around one of her breasts. His finger moved until it found her nipple and sure enough, he could feel it even through the shirt. He rubbed it in circles with his finger while his mouth continued to work on her neck.

Robin lifted his face from her neck and grinned at his work, two sizable red marks now on either side. Her nipples were poking through his shirt, and her breathing was definitely more audible now. Raven was grateful he had stopped, even for a moment. Her body wanted him to keep going, but she couldn’t give in. She needed any chance to calm herself down and make sure that the only sound she made was her breathing.

Robin could sense her regaining control, and leaned back in. Luckily, he wasn’t even close to being through with his plan for her. To warm up again, he reached his hands up, rubbing both of her nipples in circles. She felt the sharp pleasure concentrated in both of them and bit her lip a little. This was going to be more challenging from here on out. Keeping one hand on her breast, Robin reached down with the other and suddenly sent his open palm upward, giving her a spank on one of her cheeks. Raven drew in a quick breath but managed to keep herself from letting out even the smallest of moans. He spanked her hard again on the other cheek, the smack of his hand echoing throughout the otherwise silent room.

Raven ground her teeth a little. Of course he was going to exploit every advantage he had. And he knew it aroused her even more when the spanking was unexpected. Another smack came, and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to focus her energy towards anything but making a noise. Robin lifted the shirt up, exposing her abdomen. Resuming his kissing, he worked his way down and along her stomach. As he did, one hand found its way between her legs, where his fingers rubbed lightly against the fabric of her panties.

She gasped as his fingers rubbed along her slit. Even through her panties, the motion was enough to fuel the heat between her legs. His kisses finally reached her waistline, and he let the shirt fall back down and lifted his head from her body, but kept his fingers there, rubbing with slightly more force now. He stared at her intently, watching her face scrunch up and hearing the shallow, abrupt breaths she was making as her body started to tremble a little in the air. He slowed his pace to a steady and gentle one, and she sighed a little with relief, as the heat she felt faded to a manageable, controlled feeling of pleasure.

He smirked. She’d let her guard down. Suddenly, Raven felt a hard smack on her ass, accompanied with a stinging sensation. His fingers rubbed against her hard, sending a wave throughout her body. Another smack followed, the stinging adding to the sweet sensation. She let out a small moan, the sound music to his ears. He spanked her once more for good measure, then pulled his hands back, placing them on her sides again.

“Strike one, Rae. And I’m not even having that much fun yet,” he whispered in her ear.

_Cheeky little bastard_ , she thought, furrowing her brow.

“I heard that.”

She of course wasn’t going to open her eyes to look at him, but she was sure she’d find his annoying, smug smile if she did. Instead, she flipped him off. He chuckled, then pulled her closer to him by her legs. There was a visible wet spot on her panties, which excited him. He slipped her panties off, then spread her legs a little wider. Her heart pounded, so much that she could almost hear it. This was going to be the true test. He squeezed her thighs, the glorious parts of her body he loved so much, and leaned in, kissing her inner thigh. He alternated between her thighs, placing a slow, deep kiss each time as he worked his way up from them. She was tingling with anticipation as she felt the kisses get closer. Robin reached his destination and kissed her outer lip, making her tremble. It was going to be extremely difficult to stay afloat now.

He stuck his tongue out, circling it around and tasting her ample wetness. Her body spasmed a little, and instinctively, she grabbed his hair, pulling it a bit. Glancing up, Robin paused for a moment, taking in how wet and pink her lips were. He made up his mind. He’d get her a little worked up now, and make her body plead for more. His hands squeezed her hips a little in preparation, massaging them. He stuck his tongue out again, and she trembled as soon as it made contact with her clit. He slowly ran his tongue over it, feeling her press herself more into his face. It was electric for Raven, the sensation coming from just one little spot and coursing through her entire being. Somehow, she opened her mouth but no sound came out, her forceful exhalation instead turning it into a silent scream.

A _thump_ sounded in the room, and Robin lifted his head, turning to see what had caused it. He spotted a few books that had fallen from her shelf, and turned back to her, grinning. If she couldn’t express it, the signs of her pleasure were going to find another way out.

“Your powers tell me I’m doing a good job.”

She wanted oh so badly to retort, to snap at him with one of her dry remarks. But she needed her release more. She needed to feel more of the icy-hot sensation that his tongue produced, and she desperately needed more of that electric feeling she had just gotten. Robin resumed tasting her, massaging her hips as he alternated between licking and kissing her labia. He dipped his tongue inside her, wanting to taste her essence even more. Her hand grabbed the back of his head again and pressed his face into her hard. Her thighs closed in on the sides of his head, as she was now breathing with the rhythm of his tongue rather than at her own pace.

She still hadn’t made another noise somehow, although he did hear the sounds of more books flying across the room. Robin had to admire her concentration; it had certainly been more than what he’d expected. He needed to go back to what was working well, so he licked her clit again, his tongue circling all of it repeatedly. Raven’s legs jolted, spreading outwards as the ecstasy made her entire body spasm again. She gripped his head forcefully with both of her hands and gritted her teeth, determined not to give in to her instincts.

Robin retracted his tongue and leaned in closer. In one swift motion, he covered her clit with his lips and sucked as hard as he could on it.

“Ah—ahh!” she moaned. The jolt had been even stronger this time, and she had to let the sound escape.

“Strike two,” Robin said. He tilted his face up slightly to look at her. “I want you to sing for me again, little bird.”

Raven’s mind was in a daze. All the control she’d worked up had disappeared when she wasn’t able to fully enjoy being pleasured and had to concentrate on playing the game. She only knew two things at this point: she couldn’t make any more noises, and she _had_ to have her release. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, and bent her knees, squeezing his head in between her thighs once more.

_Finish me._

He obliged, plunging two fingers into her and curling them upwards, hitting her G-spot. He had to go all-out now, so he could hear another sound from her before she could finish. Raven wanted so badly to moan again, but managed another silent scream instead. Perhaps this was the key. She had to let it out somehow instead of repressing it altogether. Each time his fingers curled up inside her the feeling radiated through her body. His mouth found her clit again, making no attempt to be gentle now. He ran his tongue over it with more roughness, making her shake and start to lose control of her levitation. Her thighs clamped his head so tight she thought she might crack his skull, but he’d probably enjoy that anyways. He sucked on her clit again, now alternating between licking and sucking while his fingers continued to curl inside her. Raven was gasping loudly now, and silently screaming whenever a particularly strong wave hit. Her senses were overloaded, and the pleasure was overwhelming herself.

Raven came hard. Her body crashed onto the bed, bringing Robin with it, as she hit her climax and finally got to moan, letting out all of her feelings. She laid there, limbs spread out, her mind filled with nothing but the high. Slowly, her senses came back, though her mind was still hazy. She felt her heart still pounding, and could hear it roaring in her ears as well. Finally, eyes fluttered open, and in her daze, she leaned up a little, propping her head against a pillow to look at Robin. She found him still in between her legs, his face covered in her essence. Her hand grasped the back of his head and guided him back into her, and he gently ran his tongue across her lips, cleaning up her remaining wetness. Raven tilted his head up so that they could look into each other’s eyes, and she smirked.

“You lose.”


	8. Angel Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start your new year off right with some more lovebirds smut
> 
> https://youtu.be/jPO9ZiqfOmc
> 
> Girl, it's okay, you can call me by my real name  
> I kiss your legs, I kiss your eyes, I call you Angel Face  
> And I've been single for half a decade  
> And I think I'm finally ready to settle down for like a bit  
> Until I hit the stage

It was one of those days they couldn’t ignore the bond. Usually they had enough control and willpower to push unnecessary thoughts and feelings out of their minds, but if they let their guard down, things tended to snowball as their emotions grew more intense. And this was particularly true of dirty thoughts, which broke down the barriers easier than most other things the bond transmitted.

Which was why Nightwing knew he’d opened Pandora’s Box when he let his mind wander in the middle of a meeting. He couldn’t help it, but the proceedings had just dragged on endlessly. His thoughts turned to Raven, and quickly turned naughty as he thought about how they would choose to spend this particular evening. It had been a few days, and he hadn’t taken care of it himself either. After another minute of daydreaming about what he would do to her, he snapped back to attention as someone else started speaking. He realized he was getting erect under the table, but more importantly, that she’d probably heard his thoughts. It was confirmed a few minutes later when he found his mind getting hazy, unable to resist the temptation of daydreaming more about his lover. He sighed internally, knowing it was going to be a long afternoon and night.

It didn’t surprise him when he got back to the tower and, while walking past her in the hallway, she stopped and folded her arms, staring at him. He gave her a quick glance and smile, and though she remained expressionless, he knew what she was thinking.

 _I know you started it._

He picked up his pace as he made his way to his room, but she appeared in front of him again, stopping him in his tracks.

“Trouble containing yourself again, Boy Blunder?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Not at all.” He smiled innocently.

“I beg to differ. That was quite a rude interruption to my meditation you caused.”

“I’m sure you got back on track okay.” He tried to brush past her towards his room, but she raised a hand, constructing a thin barrier in front of him that stretched to the ceiling. Leaning in, she stared into his eyes for a few seconds, then smirked and smacked his ass. The barrier disappeared, and she put her hood up, striding past him in the opposite direction.

At dinner, she waited until the right moment. Eating with one hand, she snaked her other hand under the table and across his leg, rubbing his inner thigh extremely close to his crotch. It was subtle, and he made sure not to turn his head towards her to avoid attracting attention, but the snowballing was in motion.

Though she was on dish duty after dinner, he volunteered to help her. While the others continued chatting and joking around the table, he brought the dishes over to the sink and stacked them next to her, where she was busy washing pots and pans with her powers. He snatched the faucet from her while she was scrubbing a pan to rinse some of his own dishes, eliciting an eyebrow raise from her. After putting them in the dishwasher on the other side of her, he moved behind her for a moment, leaning in and rubbing his junk against her ass. Though she didn’t visibly react, the bond told him everything he needed to know. He excused himself after that, turning his back to the others as he walked out of the room to hide his erection.

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to do productive detective work, Nightwing decided to get in an intense training session instead, hoping to at least take his mind off of her for a bit. It worked for a while, as he flipped and leaped through the gym, testing out new combat patterns. However, he slipped up when he decided to check his communicator during a break and found a text from her.

_Come to bed early._

He stared at the message for a minute, contemplating his response. Finally, he decided he would prod a little. They were both playing this game, after all.

_Or what? ;)_

He took another swig of water and was about to get up when his communicator buzzed again. Opening the message, he stared at it, instantly feeling himself get hard.

_You’ll miss out…_

She’d sent him a picture of her body from the shoulders down. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top, her nipples visibly poking through the fabric. Her legs were spread, and she had a couple fingers in her panties, which had presumably created the wet spot on them. Nightwing gritted his teeth, looking up and glancing around the gym. Suddenly, most of his workout didn’t seem that necessary after all. Especially since it would be hard to maneuver with the raging erection in his pants.

His communicator buzzed again. She’d felt his thoughts. First, a tongue emoji. Then, another message a few seconds later.

_Don’t come to me with a shirt on either._

It was meaningless to resist at this point. He halfheartedly attempted a few more exercises, but quit after it became clear his erection was going to prevent him from doing them correctly. Nothing was standing in the way between them except for his own willpower, and no one could test his will quite like she could.

He showered quickly, then threw on only a pair of compression shorts and wrapped a towel around his waist. Entering his room, he found it dark except for a small lamp in the corner. Raven was on his bed in the same outfit, her legs spread. Seeing him, she got up and they met halfway between the bed and the door, as he pulled her a little forcefully towards him and crashed his lips into hers. After a few more kisses, he broke free, staring at her with desire in his eyes.

“Couldn’t wait any longer, could you?” She traced a finger along his bare chest, stopping on one of his nipples and rubbing it in a circular motion, eliciting a low moan of approval from him.

“You know how long I’ve been waiting.” His hands moved from her back down to her ass, gripping both of her cheeks a little forcefully.

“Well, your raging hormones disrupted me quite a bit today, so I think I deserve to have some fun with you.” She held up a hand and his mask flew off his face and into her fingers. Then, she put his mask on and yanked his towel off, revealing his full erection in his shorts underneath.

“Rae…” He took some deep breaths, grabbing at her ass a few more times as he stared at her. She put her hands on the back of his head and he obliged, leaning in for another kiss. He opened his lips and their tongues met; he tasted a slight hint of earthiness, probably from her tea, as they kept kissing. As they continued, he felt an increasing stiffness in his shorts and rubbed it against her waist. She moaned slightly into his mouth, and after another minute, they broke free again.

Nightwing exhaled, and took in the sight in front of him. “You look so good,” he whispered, leaning in close to her face and cupping her cheek with a hand.

“You like it when I wear this?” she asked, her voice a low purr. 

“Yes, Rae,” he whispered.

She reached a hand down and rubbed his erection with her palm, making him realize the front of his shorts were wet with his arousal. Her violet eyes, even behind the mask, revealed a passion that matched his. “Should I keep this on tonight?” she asked softly, continuing to rub him.

“Fuck yes,” he said between ragged breaths. He reached down, rubbing against her panties a bit aggressively with his fingers, causing her to moan. “But…you should lose everything else,” he whispered.

“Maybe if you please me,” Raven said, now gripping his cock through his shorts and jerking it a bit with her hand.

“By doing this?” He kissed her again, his tongue entering her mouth while his fingers crept under her panties. The slight scent of her arousal and the wetness between her legs turned him on, and she moaned into his mouth as he fingered her a little more vigorously. He let up after a moment, smirking as he heard her whine a little. The night was still young; a tease would suffice for now.

“Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of _this_.” She grabbed his ass, squeezing his cheeks hard as she kissed him again. He returned the favor with his own hands as their tongues met again. She spanked him a few times, eliciting growls from him each time.

“Getting payback?” he asked, unable to resist grinning in amusement.

“If you didn’t pay so much attention to my ass, you’d realize that I’m not the one with the best ass in this relationship,” she said with a smirk. She squeezed once with each of her hands again for emphasis.

“Well, I can’t be attracted to my own ass.”

“But you’re also not allowed to wonder why I am,” she replied. “I mean, just look in a mirror sometime, Boy Blunder…”

“Same goes for you,” he said. Starting to tire of the teasing, he grinded against her more aggressively as they began another round of French kissing. He guessed that his message came across, since she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back towards the bed. When he reached the edge, she broke away from his lips and pushed him onto the bed, then stripped naked, throwing her panties at his face. He kept them on his face for a few seconds before tossing them aside to get a look at his beautiful lover. He subconsciously licked his lips a little in anticipation as he eyed her ample breasts, her nipples hard from arousal. Raven gave them a little bounce for his viewing pleasure, before crawling on top of him and continuing their kissing. He groaned as he felt her body press on him. Her breasts were squished against his chest, and she was teasing him yet again with her grinding against his cock.

“All the things you do to me…you know you can also have fun with them.” She straightened up a little bit so that she was on her knees, and gripped his pecs, placing her fingers on both of his nipples. She rubbed them in an up-and-down motion, and he groaned in pleasure at the sensation. Giggling a bit, she leaned down, running her tongue over one of them while still playing with the other. He made a few more sounds, his “yes”s mixed with shallow breaths. Raven switched over to the other nipple, pleasuring him for another few moments.

“Show me what else that tongue does,” he whispered, putting a hand under her chin and bringing her up to meet his eyes. Raven grinned, and backed off him a bit, pulling his shorts off and revealing his fully erect cock. There was already a bit of precum formed at the tip, and she wasted no time, licking it off before swirling her tongue around the tip. He laid back and stared at the ceiling, swearing as she continued to tease the most sensitive part of his cock.

“Mmm. Look at me, Dick,” she said. Refocusing, he grabbed a pillow and propped his head up to stare at her. His dick twitched a little as he eyed the scene, his beloved wrapping her lips around his tip and sucking gently. She looked up and smiled, even with his cock in her mouth, and he felt himself somehow get even harder. Seeing her wear his mask while doing this—it was _perfect_.

She went deeper on him, taking as much as she comfortably could before coming back up. He moaned as she worked her magic, intertwining brushes of her tongue with the sucking motion of her lips. Extremely aroused now, he put both his hands on her head, and guided her with each motion. Her head bobbed up and down as she settled in a rhythm, and he laid his head down again, occasionally whispering her name when she set off a particularly good tingle of pleasure on his cock.

She stopped her motions and settled on the tip again, swirling her tongue around while fondling his balls with her hand. He grunted and pulled at her hair a little. His cock was wet along the length with a mixture of precum and her saliva, only serving to heighten the pleasurable feelings. After another few moments, he tilted her head up again to look at him. 

“Let me fuck your face,” he whispered.

She nodded. “Just don’t go too deep,” she said, though her words were a bit garbled as his cock was still in her mouth. He put his hands on her head again, and began thrusting. She stopped him with her teeth as he almost went too far into her throat the first time, and after a few more thrusts, he gained a sense of how far he could go. He began feeling a buildup as he continued thrusting, the increased rubbing of her mouth against his cock making him stiffen in anticipation.

“Take it all,” he growled. In his lustful haze, he pressed her down as far as she could go. She made a few gagging sounds, which only served to arouse him more. He held her there for a few seconds, before allowing her to come off him for air.

“Asshole,” she said, squeezing his balls a bit harder in retribution. He gasped, and the smirk reappeared on her face. “Although, I suppose if that turns you on, it wasn’t all bad…” She leaned down to start sucking again, but he stopped her, and she gazed at him expectantly.

“Wait,” he said, still catching his breath. “I’m close. Where do you want it?” Of course, he had his preferences, but being a gentleman came first.

She smiled. “I’ll swallow it.”

“You sure?”

“First time for everything. I’m sure you don’t wanna get this dirty either,” she said, pointing at his mask. “And besides…” She wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked him a bit. “I have a feeling that’s what you want.”

“Suck on it, Raven,” he said, half commanding and half pleading in his lust. She bent over again, sucking on the tip and looking at him while doing so. He felt more pressure build up in his cock as he stared at her face. She looked down again so she could increase her pace, taking more of him every time she went down. He grunted and started breathing more irregularly, the feeling of it all electric to him. She must have sensed he was extremely close, as she went even faster, sucking and now stroking the base of his shaft with the same vigor. He groaned loudly, shutting his eyes and focusing on nothing but the insane pleasure of it all.

Nightwing came, letting out another groan as he felt his release. He shot it all in her mouth, emptying himself as she held her face there. She gagged a bit and some of it fell out of her lips, running down his shaft, but she took the rest of it, cleanly getting the last few spurts in her mouth. After another moment, he picked his head up and put his hand on her chin, tilting her towards him once more.

“Show me,” he urged. She stuck her cum-covered tongue out all the way, grinning. He fumbled around for his communicator for a second, before she brought it into his hands with her powers. “Oh, fuck,” he said between ragged breaths as he snapped a few pictures. Then, she withdrew her tongue, and swallowed the load she’d held in her mouth.

“It tastes kind of weird,” she admitted. “Maybe I won’t do it again. But on the other hand, it _is_ the best way to clean up…”

He sat up, smiling, and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead above her chakra. “You’re amazing.”

“Uh-uh. You’re not getting away with this.” She pulled him into a kiss on the lips, then parted his lips with her tongue, sticking it in his mouth and eliciting a muffled moan of protest from him. After circling her tongue around for a few seconds, she broke from his lips and sneered. “Taste yourself, Boy Blunder.”

He stuck his tongue out in disgust, more at the prospect of it than the actual taste, which was just a slight aftertaste of what she had had. “Can’t sneak anything past you, huh,” he mumbled.

She leaned in again, until their faces were almost touching. “Well, there is one way you can get rid of that taste quickly…” she said, flashing a suggestive smile.

Nightwing grinned, and flipped her on her back. She let out a yelp from the suddenness of it, and in an equally fast motion, he spread her legs and dipped his face into her core, his tongue already running over her sensitive spots. She let out a drawn-out moan as he began to return the favor.

After all, they were just getting started.


	9. Or Nah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ZYVQAsQ6QmI
> 
> How could it be a The Weeknd-themed smut fic without including this song
> 
> This is definitely the dirtiest one yet. Lots of butt stuff incoming :V

_Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?_

_You can ride my face until you're dripping cum_

_Can you lick the tip then throat that dick or nah?_

_Can you let me stretch that pussy out or nah?_

* * *

Raven knew it was only a matter of time before he would come ask about it. She’d dropped much subtler hints in the past that had been no problem for a trained detective like him. And yet, it never got old teasing him. Perhaps building the anticipation was more fun than the actual act sometimes. She’d certainly surprised even herself with her creativity at times.

As she let the drizzles of water run over her, she contemplated the nature of his recent…desires. Dick hadn’t told her what he wanted to try, hadn’t even hinted at it. Of course, their sex was still immensely satisfying for the both of them. But like she told him once upon a time, the bond would never lie.

Her eyes opened, and she turned around so that she faced away from the water. Pursing her lips, she contemplated the concept of it some more. She’d never really explored playing with her _other_ hole, but she understood why the bond was alluding to him being into it. _Men and fucking any wet hole they can find_ , she thought amusedly.

Yet, she was getting a little curious too. From what she had read, they did say it was a whole new feeling. Of course, sharing both a literal and figurative bond with someone made new ventures a lot easier. Raven briefly smiled to herself as the warm water gently pelted her hair and back. The washing part of the shower was already done—including _there_. It wouldn’t hurt to take a few moments to explore a little.

She spread her legs, feeling her cheeks part and expose her asshole a little more. Letting out a low hum, she slowly brought a wet finger near her sphincter. She rubbed around it a little bit, then gently inserted the tip of her finger in. It was an odd sensation—it tickled a little, not quite pleasurable but not uncomfortable either. She experimented some more, but felt herself instinctively clench up when she tried to go a bit further. Well, that there was probably the reason she’d gotten all those damn bottles.

Raven finished showering, quickly drying her short violet locks as best as possible with a towel before putting on a fresh leotard. As she entered her room, she became glad she had put her hood up to somewhat hide her gleeful look. Dick was sitting at her one-person desk, the chair turned to face the door. His arms were folded as he eyed her suspiciously, and she spotted the bottles she’d placed around the tower all lined up on the desk behind him.

She sat down on the side of the bed and pulled her hood down. “Any particular reason you’re here?” she asked, unable to contain the slight playfulness in her tone.

Dick raised an eyebrow, then reached behind and grabbed one of the bottles, holding it up. “Where’s my hair gel?”

“How should I know? You’re the one who always has everything in order,” she said, shrugging. She peered closer at the bottle, pretending to inspect it for the first time. “And…what does…lube have to do with hair gel?”

“Raven.” His lips curled downwards into a frown.

She smirked. “I hope you didn’t use that on your hair, birdbrain.”

“Where’s my hair gel?”

She held up a hand and his mask flew off his face and into her fingers, exposing his stony glare, a stark contrast to her smug expression. “What makes you think I know where it is?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” he started, getting up. “Maybe it’s the fact that in every place I keep it I found a bottle of lube today. Maybe it’s the fact that only one person who lives here knows every place I keep some. Or, maybe, just maybe, there’s only one other person I know who has any sort of need for _lube_.” He came right in front of the bed, staring down at her.

“Huh. Weird.” She momentarily looked down from his eyes and noticed a small tent beginning to form in his suit. “Quite the mystery, isn’t it?”

He reached out and grasped both of her wrists, pinning her down on the bed and getting on top. His grip wasn’t tight or rough by any means, but it was still firm. “Care to let me know where you’ve hidden it all?”

She rubbed her body against his crotch, teasing him a little more. “I might.”

“Yeah? Are you gonna tell me?”

“I know what you want,” she said, still smiling smugly. “Don’t try denying that part.”

“Fair enough,” he said with a sigh.

“So don’t try this tough guy act, Dick.” Her hand moved to rub his junk some more, and he groaned as his erection expanded further. “After all, I’m doing you a favor. Don’t tell me you’re not excited.”

A smirk appeared on his face. “So, what you’re saying, is…”

“Fuck around and find out.”

* * *

It wasn’t too different from riding his dick.

She kneeled on the bed, his face between her legs as she lowered herself onto him. He grabbed onto her ass with both hands, adjusting until his tongue could reach inside her. She moaned, grinding herself onto his face more as he kept exploring. Her hand reached out and pressed on the top of his head, grabbing a fistful of hair as she leaned in more, trying to get as deep onto him as possible.

“Hah…you having fun yet?” she asked, looking down at him.

He opened his eyes, momentarily retracting his tongue. Though she couldn’t see it, he was smirking. “Not as much as you are, from what it sounds like.”

“Let me know if this does it for you then.” She put both hands on the bed, balancing herself, then began to move her hips back and forth, rubbing herself along him underneath. He groaned loudly and helped her hips along with his own hands, her arousal spreading all over his face. After a few more moments, he stopped her, lowering her again onto his tongue and vigorously running it around inside. He traced across her clit and she shuddered, letting out another sweet sound.

Raven put her hands behind her and leaned back, extending her legs out and spreading them more. She then began to bounce up and down, riding his tongue. He let out a muffled groan, the noise combining with her moans as the heat grew stronger between her legs.

Dick slapped one of her cheeks, then looked up at her. “Turn around,” he commanded, before tonguing her a bit again for emphasis.

“Getting ideas, are we?” She glanced down for a moment at his face, covered in a mixture of sweat and her arousal. She tingled just at the sight—it was too hot being on top of him like this.

He squeezed her ass with both hands and licked her clit again, eliciting a gasp from her. “Suck it and I promise you’ll be in for a treat.”

“Interesting proposal.” She turned to face the other way, then got on her knees again before parking her ass back down where it belonged. He spanked her again before reaching up with the other to rub her clit. Raven let out a few abbreviated breaths, then leaned forward, opening her mouth and taking his cock. It was already covered in precum, and she quickly licked it dry before starting to suck. She gripped his balls gently and heard him groan from underneath as her mouth continued to work.

Her sucking was interrupted by the sensation of something wet finding its way into her sphincter. She gasped as his tongue worked itself into her other hole, circling around while he continued to finger her clit. In the heat of it all, she let go of his cock and moaned loudly. Instinctively, her hips began to rock back and forth, matching his rhythm. She bent down again, sloppily trying to suck his tip off. It was certainly much harder to focus on him when he was doing _this_.

“Dick…” She gasped as his tongue went deeper inside her ass. It was unexpectedly enjoyable, but now it made sense to her why people did it. The new feeling of pleasure combined with the familiar one from her pussy, and it coursed intensely through her legs. She came up off his cock again and planted both hands on the bed, gasping loudly as she grew closer to her climax. Finally, he thrust his tongue nearly entirely in and she cried out, finishing as her body slumped on top of his.

Breathing heavily, Raven stayed on her stomach for a few moments, still feeling the post-climax wave run through her being. She moved over to his cock again, swirling her tongue around the tip before taking as much as she could. As she slowly came back to her senses, she started sucking faster, his soft groans encouraging her more.

He shifted a bit under her, and she understood the cue, straightening up before lifting her leg and getting off of him. Dick sat up and pulled her in for a kiss, their lips quickly parting to allow their tongues to sloppily meet in the middle. He still had some of her arousal on his face, and their mouths had both been places, but they were long past the point of caring.

Raven broke free from him, reaching down and stroking his cock while staring into his eyes intently.

“I see now why you’re always thinking about this,” she murmured.

He grinned. “Do you want more where that came from?”

“I don’t think I would mind.”

The sultriness in her voice instinctively made him stiffen up even a little more, and he dove into her breasts, licking and playing with her nipples. It wasn’t long, however, before he felt the need to feel some pleasure on his cock again. He put his hands on her shoulders, and she nodded, turning around and getting on all fours. Taking deep and slow breaths, he readied himself, spreading her legs some more and lining his cock up.

“Wait,” she said. She looked down and in between her legs at him. “I think you’re _forgetting something_ , Boy Blunder.”

He chuckled a bit. “Not yet,” he said, rubbing his tip against her folds a bit. “A little warm-up first?”

“Not a bad idea, actually.”

“Of course not.” He put his hands on her hips and inserted himself all the way, groaning as he felt her walls tighten around his cock. She moaned as well, and his balls tightened instinctively in response. The little noises she made always made it hotter for him.

This was second nature to him at this point. He started thrusting, hands holding her hips tightly as he made sure he got as deep as possible with each motion. He took in the entire experience; the sight of her shapely ass hitting against his groin, her lewd noises every time he thrust into her, and the increasingly wet feeling of her around his cock. He reached a hand out and rubbed around her entrance, his fingers instantly coated with her moisture. Groaning, he looked up for a moment, slowing his pace and trying to stop his own arousal from building. He wasn’t going to last if they went on for much longer like this, and today was definitely one day he wanted to last until the end.

Looking down again, Dick spread her ass, revealing her asshole more clearly. Her legs shuddered a bit in anticipation, and he grinned. While pushing his cock all the way in again, he traced his moisture-coated finger around her rim, causing her to half moan before a gasp cut it off as his finger made its way inside.

“Oh…oh…” she said between shallow breaths, as he continued to tease her with his finger while fucking her at a slower pace now. Emboldened, he tried adding his middle finger, and grunted as he was hit with a tingling wave that emanated from his ass. The bond was coming alive, and her pleasure was desperately trying to reach him. He pulled his fingers out for a second, then inserted them again, going a little deeper. He felt the same heat again, though a little more intense this time, and both their noises filled the room up as he kept playing with her.

Raven pushed her knees forward, getting off his cock and turning around to face him. She pulled him in, one arm wrapping around his back while her other hand moved in on his neck, squeezing the sides gently and bringing his face an inch away from hers. She straddled him, wrapping her legs around his waist and staring into his eyes once more, the normally cool blue hue of them now fiery with desire.

“You want something?” he asked huskily, reaching his hands down to her ass.

“Yeah, I do,” she hissed, breathing heavily.

He squeezed both of her cheeks, eliciting a low purr from her. “You like it when things go in your ass?”

“Yes, _Dick_.” Leaning in, she kissed him a few times hungrily. She was getting dangerously close to a trance state; all she could focus on were her primal desires. “I need something bigger in it now. Like _your_ fucking dick.”

He kissed her once more. “I can make that happen, you little freak,” he said. Raven held up a magic-imbued hand and the bottle of lube appeared in her palm a second later.

“I’ll help you out.” She quickly squeezed some out and rubbed it on her hands before applying it on his cock, staring at him and flashing a devilish smile throughout. He felt the pressure build up in his nether region some more as he stared into her lustful eyes, and knew he wasn’t going to last long in her ass. Once his cock was drenched in lube, some of it dripping off his length, she turned around again and spread her legs as wide as possible. He spread both her cheeks some more with his hands, and lined up his cock, preparing to enter.

“Slowly, though,” she reminded him. He murmured an “mm-hmm” in acknowledgment and stuck just the tip in at first. Raven groaned as he began to make his way deeper. She winced as she felt his cock cross her outer ring and gasped as it went even further.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “Does it hurt?”

“I’ll…be fine,” she said. “Just give me a moment.” Raven straightened her back a little, trying to find a more comfortable position to take it. He felt so big inside her, and it almost felt like it would be more pleasurable feeling him pull out. But after another moment, the discomfort began to fade and she found herself craving even more depth.

“Okay. Keep going,” she said.

“I’m almost there,” he said. Her asshole had loosened up a bit but was still clenched around his cock, driving him insane. His balls were tight in anticipation, and his cock involuntarily twitched a little inside her, eliciting a sweet moan. He paused for a moment, feeling her pleasure from the bond in his body again. Exhaling, he pushed the last of his length inside her, groaning as her walls closed on his cock again.

“Oh…” Raven let out. He felt much bigger than he usually did, the feeling sending strong tingles throughout her body. Her pussy started to heat up again, crying out for attention as well. She put her hand between her legs and started rubbing, moaning loudly.

“Oh, fuck…” Dick watched as she started playing with herself. He had to finish now. He pulled out halfway and then pushed back in, starting his motion. With each motion from his hips, she started to loosen around him, and as she did, he increased his speed, needing more of the exhilarating sensation.

“Oh, Azar,” Raven swore. He had already felt amazing entirely in her, but the sensation of his cock working back and forth in her wet hole was electric. She let out a near constant stream of moans, rubbing her clit more vigorously while he continued to pound her ass. “Oh, don’t stop…harder…”

“Raven,” he said, his breath ragged. His hands stayed on her cheeks, holding them roughly and pulling as much of her onto him as possible. The pressure inside his cock built to a peak as he looked up and closed his eyes, feeling her ass hit against his balls. “I’m gonna come…”

“Fill me up, fill me up, fill me up,” Raven said through clenched teeth. Her fingers worked rapidly, rubbing her clit as she brought herself closer to orgasm as well. The sound of her words was all Dick needed to hear, and he finished inside her a few seconds later, filling her ass with his load. She let out a whine at the warmth of his seed, sending her over the edge to her climax as well. He pulled out after he emptied in her entirely and she fell to the bed on her stomach, still processing her own intense orgasm. Dick laid down on his back, his dick still semi-erect. Their deep breaths filled the room for a few moments as they both took in the post-orgasm bliss.

Finally, Raven got up and joined on top of him, and they shared a few deep kisses as only lovers could.

“Wow,” he said between breaths. “Even better than I had hoped…”

“Good thing I got _all_ those bottles of lube for us, hm?” she said, smiling and pinching his cheek.

“Like you said, the bond never lies,” he said, smiling back. “And, it makes _this_ a lot more fun too.” He reached around and rubbed between her ass a little, eliciting a low whine from her. His fingers quickly became coated in a mixture of fluids, and he rubbed it off on her before giving her one last spank.

“You are quite the adventurous one,” Raven said, planting a kiss on his neck. “Your sex drive knows no limits, does it?”

He grinned. “I guess we’ll just have to fuck around some more to find out.” Sitting up against the headboard, he put his hands on her shoulders and helped her straighten up as well. “So, will you tell me where my hair gel is now?”

A dark look flashed across Raven’s face, before she smirked, this time more evilly. “Oh, I don’t think we’re done yet.”

He tilted his head slightly in confusion. “What do you mean? I mean, I’m always down but we might need to wait a bit for me…”

She held up her hand and a second later, a blue strap on appeared in her palm. His face went as pale as her skin when he saw the object.

“That’s for you, right?” he asked, chuckling nervously.

“Oh, _Richard_ ,” she said, her voice dripping with disapproval. “You didn’t think the lube was just for _your_ purposes, did you?”

“On second thought, you can keep the hair gel for a few more days,” he said, swallowing hard.

“You really thought I was going to let you live out your fantasy _and_ finish in me with no strings attached?” Raven asked, giggling. “Don’t look so scared. I’ll be gentle. And once you get past your refractory period—” She floated the strap on in the air with her powers for emphasis. “We might even be able to have twice the fun.”

“I guess there’s a first for everything,” he mumbled. “Just, yeah…go slow and be careful, okay?”

She grinned as she wrapped the strap on around her hips and spread his legs apart. “Don’t worry, Boy Blunder. That’s what _all_ this lube is for.”


End file.
